Inescapable
by WWEfan101
Summary: *Sequel to 4 Years Gone* Melina Perez and John Morrison are happily married with a child on the way. Will they have normal lives from now on? Or will the SES try and ruin their relationship once more? Also starring Randy Gail Trish Jeff Cena Maria Natalya Tyson Bret Evan Candice Christy David Miz Kelly Matt Eve Edge Lita Y2J Mickie Rey Michelle Cody Ted Joey Christian & Punk
1. Love Is All Around

**Hey everyone :) Just letting everyone know that this is the 3rd sequel in a series. The first being _Rivalry Between the SES and the HD_ and the second being _4 Years Gone_ :) So I hope everyone enjoys this as much as the others.**

**Enjoy :) **

* * *

><p>As the sun warmed her skin Melina awoke, squinting slightly as she rested her head on John's bare chest. Her life had finally returned to normal and she was now married to the love of her life, the Shaman of Sexy, the Guru of Greatness, the Honcho of Hotness, John Morrison. Not to mention she was carrying his child so they were going to be parents sooner than they thought they would be. Melina gently placed a hand on his chest and thought to herself how great a dad John would make. She sighed to herself as she angled her head up to stare at John peacefully sleeping. He was going to make one great father, she knew it. Another sigh escaped her lips as she sat upright, still not taking her eyes of John. "John, baby, I think we should get up" Melina ran her hand gently through his hair causing him to groan inwardly and roll back over.<p>

"A few more minutes babe, please..." he groaned making Melina roll her eyes. Melina gently ran her hand through his hair again causing him to roll over to stare at her a little wearily. "You just can't enough of me can you?" he asked with a weary grin. Melina opened her mouth in order to protest but John beat her to the chase. "Mel, you know it's true" he smiled propping himself up on his elbow. Finding it hard to choose the right words during the moment, Melina let out a huff in protest. "Is that the best you can do?" John teased grinning towards her.

"No!" Melina exclaimed turning away from him. "It's too early to think of good comebacks anyway..." Melina trailed off. When she felt John's strong arm wrap around her she turned back to face him. "So..." Melina started trying to change the topic, "how did you sleep?" she staring deep into his hazel eyes.

"Fine...I guess" John shrugged as Melina raised an eyebrow at him. "What? I slept fine, how did you sleep?" John asked. "And don't think I don't know what you doing missy. Changing the topic I believe?" John grinned at Melina who seemed to be getting slightly annoyed.

"Remind me why I married you again?" Melina teased a cheeky smile appearing on her face. John squinted up in thought.

"Um...I don't know maybe cos you love me?" John replied in a joking manner. Melina shook her head the small smile still evident on her face.

"You're unbelievable sometimes" Melina snuggling closer to him. John grinned as he had a thought.

"I'm unbelievable all the time" John teased as Melina shook her head. He stared from her hazel eyes down to her lips for a few moments before intertwining his own lips with hers. It lasted a few moments before they pulled apart smiling at one another. "I think I told you I love you right?" John questioned as Melina let her head rest on his chest again.

"Plenty of times John, if only you how much I loved you, it is literally indescribable" Melina stared back up at him.

"You don't have to describe our love Mel. I feel the exact way you do. That's why I married you, you are the only woman I will ever love and I'm proud that I have you to spend the rest of my life with" he caressed her cheek and Melina didn't know what came over. Tears filled her eyes as John said his comment. She sniffled slightly making John stare down at her. "What's wrong babe?"

"Nothing, really, I just thought that it was really sweet of you" Melina replied wiping the stray tear rolling down her face.

"Aw, Mel, I didn't want to make you cry, maybe this will make you better" John kissed her passionately, his arm still wrapped tightly around. They both closed their eyes taking in the kiss for all it was worth. It seemed to last for eternity in both their minds. John was first to pull away and Melina opened her eys to see his handsome face. "Feel any better now?" he asked stroking her hair gently.

"Yeah much better" Melina admitted.

"Good, now we can go shopping or something right?" John asked with a grin. Melina shrugged.

"Whatever suits you Johnny" Melina grinned giving him a quick peck on the lips.

* * *

><p>Randy and Gail paced around the shopping mall. Gail was exceptionally excited that she was shopping at nearly every shop. Unfortunately for Randy he was carrying all the bags of shopping, this made him in a relatively annoyed mood and consequently not a pleasant person to be around. As Gail glanced at the mall map she turned to Randy. "Where should we go next?"<p>

"Not to be a jerk but how about home?" Randy suggested slumping down on a bench exhausted. Gail rolled her eyes in complete annoyance.

"But I've only bought like ten pairs of shoes" Gail said sliding her sunglasses on. Randy shot her a throwaway glare. "Don't give me that look Rands, you know I love my shopping" Gail grinned at him.

"Well I would love taking you shopping if I wasn't carrying all the millions and trillions of bags you were buying. I may have muscular arms but hey give me a break, Ninja" Randy replied stretching his completely cramped arms. How much stuff was she planning on buying? Gail smiled at him as she sat down next to him intertwining their hands together.

"You know" Gail started in an apologetic tone, "since I feel sorry for you were gonna home" Gail smiled as Randy's face lit up.

"Am I hearing correctly? Are you being serious?" Randy sat bolt upright excited. A smirk appeared on Gail's face causing Randy's slight smile to fade completely.

"No you retard, we haven't shopped in two of the shops yet" Gail got up and beamed down at him. "And before you ask, yes, Jason Derulo told me that 'I don't want to go home' " Gail said pulling an exhausted Randy to his feet.

"I am going to burn that CD of yours" Randy groaned.

"Yeah love you too Rands" Gail replied giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"That's not getting you off the hook, Kimmie" he replied.

* * *

><p>As Trish passed the envelope to Jeff he eyed it with caution. "What's this? Can't this wait til after breakfast?" Jeff asked looking from the envelope across to Trish. What was this all about? He knew Trish loved him but this was just out of the ordinary to say the least. "Trish you didn't need to do this, you know."<p>

"I know but just open it" Trish said with a smile. Jeff eyed the envelope cautiously before opening it to find a card and gold class movie tickets. "You like it right? I wasn't sure if you wanted to watch a movie, knowing that you're not the type of guy to sit still for like two-" Jeff interrupted Trish's babbling with a gently kiss on the lips.

"Stop stressing Blondie. I love it. Just like I love you" Jeff replied cupping her face in his hand. "It's the thought that counts right?" Trish sighed in relief.

"I guess and I love you too Jeffy" Trish replied and wrapped his arms around his neck as Jeff let his chin rest on top of her head. As Trish let her head rest on Jeff's shoulder he opened the card and read it to himself.

_Dearest Jeff,_

After everything we've been through. I still know that our love is greater than all of that. You are my sunshine after the rain and I will always love you with all my heart. Trish xox.

Trish watched Jeff's reaction carefully as he placed down the card on the table. "Trish..." he started. "You didn't need to do this. But nonetheless Blondie, this card means a lot to me because if you didn't know, you're my sunshine after the rain as well, and I too will love you with all my heart, forever and ever. I love you Trish."

"I love you too Jeffro."

* * *

><p><strong>So that was the first chapter of <em>Inescapable <em>:) I hope everyone enjoyed it :) Feel free to review :) Thanks for reading :) **


	2. They've Escaped

**Inescapable**

***Sequel to 4 Years Gone* Melina Perez and John Morrison are happily married with a child on the way. Will they have normal lives from now on? Or will the SES try and ruin their relationship once more? JoMo/Melina, Randy/Gail and Trish/Jeff.**

* * *

><p><strong>So this is chapter 2 of Inescapable and I decided to have pretty much everyone but Melina and the SES in this chapter. This chapter was to build up the relationships between other characters. Anyway sorry it's so long and enjoy :)<strong>

* * *

><p>Cody turned the television on as he slumped down on the couch with Christy resting her head on his shoulder. She jumped up in fright when she heard Cody yell at the screen in front of him. "Yes! The Detroit Red Wings are winning!" he cupped his mouth in anticipation. Christy relaxed again lying her head down on his chest now.<p>

"Are they playing the Minnesota Wolves?" Christy asked angling her head up at Cody with a small smile evident on her face. Cody placed a hand on her cheek a grin forming on his face.

"Christy, they're playing the Montreal Canadiens" he beamed down at her before he gave a quick kiss to her forehead. "I love you. You know that right?"

"I love you too Cody" Christy replied by kissing him on the cheek. "You're looking pretty dashing mind you" Christy gave him a small wink. She grabbed the television remote turning it off as soon as the red wings scored.

"Hey!" Cody sat bolt upright as Christy began running around the room like a young child. "Gimme the remote Christy!" Cody continued to yell at her meanwhile he was chasing her around as well. What the hell was her problem? Guys, loved their ice hockey as she was depriving him of it! He continued to chase her around the room.

"You can't catch me Codes" Christy teased as she kept running around.

"Oh yes I can just you wait missy!"

* * *

><p>Maria and John Cena were at the indoor pool having a break after swimming a couple of laps to keep up their fitness. "Hey John I didn't see you over there" Maria smiled and swam over to him. John smiled at her as he gave her a massive bear hug. "I just realised how stupid I just sounded."<p>

"Why?" John said with a smirk, "because I'm the only person in the pool and you failed to see me?" he said pecking her on the lips quickly. "Did you do the questionnaire Bret wanted us to do?" John said with a huge grin on his face as Maria started freaking out.

"What questionnaire? Why doesn't anyone tell me these things? Why are we doing a freakin' questionnaire anyway? Bret is going to kill me!" Maria exclaimed splashing water all over the place causing John to squint to prevent water getting in his eyes.

"Ria, don't worry I'll give you my answers" John smiled as he stared from her lips back up to her beautiful eyes. She was just such a fun-loving person to be around and that's what he absolutely loved about Maria.

"Thanks John, you really are a life saver" Maria hugged him and then splashed some water in his face. "That was for scaring the shit out of me!"

"You're weird" John replied shaking the water way before hugging Maria from behind and proceeding to throw her across the pool. "And that's what you get for splashing me!" John exclaimed as he swam towards Maria who was slightly annoyed but nonetheless she threw her arms around John's neck. He stared deep into her eyes and then down to her pallid lips before intertwining his lips with hers for a brief moment. "I love you Ria..." Maria smiled at him and returned the favour by kissing him back too.

"I love you too John" Maria pulled away and then continued to splash him.

"You sure like to splash don't you?" John smiled as Maria shrugged. He shook his head more to himself before he splashed her back.

* * *

><p>Over Lita and Edge's music that could be heard from the other room Eve and Matt laughed hysterically. "That was a funny Matt, that's why I love you" Eve grinned. Matt regathered his composure in order to make another joke so Eve could laugh, she was slightly in a bad mood today but he didn't know why.<p>

"Ok, what about this one..." he cleared his throat. "Your mommas so crossed eyed she threw a rock at the ground and missed!" Matt watched as Eve laughed hysterically once more, it made him light up seeing her all happy today.

"Oh my gosh Matt you make me laugh!" Eve exclaimed as she regathered her composure and took deep breaths. Matt placed his hand on top of hers his grin fading to a smile.

"I say we need to liven up the HD with these jokes don't you think?" he asked squeezing her hand tightly as Eve stared at him with a small smile evident on her features. He was being one charismatic guy today; she wondered what had gotten into him.

"That's a great idea!" Eve jumped into his lap with a huge grin appearing on her face. "Except there's one problem..." Matt looked up at Eve's frowning expression waiting for her to continue, "no one finds us funny..." she sat to the side letting her head rest on Matt's shoulder.

"Well..." Matt started, "we will think of something" he gave her a small wink, "after all you do look good to me." She hit Matt's arm playfully causing him to over exaggerate and fall off the couch. "I never thought you had so much strength?" he questioned raising an eyebrow as Eve decided to join him on the floor.

* * *

><p>Lita decided to turn down the music, seeing as it was too loud as Edge looked through Lita's CD's. "So found anything of interest to you in that pile?" Lita asked joining him. Edge looked up at her with his lips pursed together.<p>

"Well of course I have, I like everything you like, remember?" he gave her a quick peck on the cheek. "But at the moment I like Pain by Three Days Grace, not that I'm in any pain...well apart from my ear drums." He laughed slightly as Lita rolled her eyes at him. He was officially the King of Lame Jokes, well, in Lita's mind anyway.

"Well personally" Lita started looking through her CD collection, "I think Linkin Park has the good stuff, you should really listen to it, I'm sure you'll like it" Lita handed him the CD and he proceeded to read the track list on the back.

"Do you remember being kids? And you used to debate with Candice all the time over music?" Edge asked with a sigh. "And I was on the basketball team" Edge shook his head with a small laugh "we won that year too."

"Oh, please all Candice listens too these days is Lady Gaga and all the in stuff..." Lita said while rolling her eyes in slight annoyance. "That was the best basketball team ever created, you guys were like undefeated for seven seasons straight."

"Eight series straight, babe..." Edge corrected her. "I thought you should know this by now" he picked her up and twirled her around making sure to place her back down carefully. "You're the second best to me" he smiled before Lita hit him on the arm roughly.

"Put me down!" she exclaimed once Edge picked her up again before accidentally dropping her on the floor. "Ow!" Lita cried out holding her leg before kicking Edge in the groin.

"Ow!" Edge yelled before falling to the floor next to her. "Yep, I think I'm in pain now, where's Three Days Grace when you need them" Edge rambled before falling on top of Lita. She felt bad for Edge she didn't mean to kick him there it just sort of happened.

"Sorry" Lita replied helping him up. "I didn't mean that" Edge shot her a throwaway glare. "What?" she exclaimed, "I swear it was an accident..." she stared deep into his eyes and then Edge just smiled, he was only joking around why would Lita take him so seriously? "I seriously think you busted my butt though..." Lita said sitting back down on her bed.

"Well, you busted my balls, so shut up we're both in pain without love" he grinned as he quoted Three Days Grace.

"No kids for us" Lita said with a laugh as Edge grinned towards her. He was so funny at times and this was one of those times. There was a short silence before Lita spoke her true feelings. "I love you Adam" she wrapped her arms around his neck. The fact she used his real name shocked him at first but then he wrapped his arms around her in return of the favour.

* * *

><p>Evan had just finished his intense work out and placed down the weights. He turned his attention to Candice who had just finished running on the treadmill. He smiled that mischievous smile at her only for her to smile back. He winked at her making Candice blush slightly as she sat down on the bench. Evan draped his towel over his shoulder after outing his singlet top on and then he sat next to Candice still wearing his mischievous smile. "Candy Cane" he beamed sitting down next to her.<p>

"How you going AirBourne? You looked pretty skilled doing your workout, what you training for?" she asked with a cheeky smile of her own now.

"Well I think it's best that you stay in shape...you know, keep the fitness level up" Evan said with a small shrug. "I could ask you the same thing" Evan smiled across at her as Candice shook her head to herself.

"And I would say the same thing Ev..." Candice smiled staring at him almost in awe. She watched as Evan wiped his forehead on his towel. "You up for dinner tonight?" Candice smiled.

"Candy, I'm up for anything with you at anytime, just choose a place" he winked at her, that mischievous smile evident on his face as per usual. "I'll see you then" he got up adjusting the towel, "right?" Candice nodded her smile still evident on her face as Evan left the gym to go and get ready.

* * *

><p>Rey was cooking tacos and he was continually feeding them to Mickie who was completely bloated and felt like she was going to be sick. He placed the tacos on the table in front her. "Tacos?" Mickie just shook her head as she stared at the plate in front of her. "Micks please have one more" Rey pouted as Mickie picked up the taco giving in but then deciding to throw it at him. "You wanna have a food fight now?" Rey said raising his eyebrows.<p>

"Yeah, you fed me too much and what are you going to do about it Rey Rey huh?" Mickie got up throwing the whole tray on him.

"Oh trust you wait!" he exclaimed picking up his glass of Coke and pouring it on her causing Mickie to scream. "It's on Micks!" he yelled pouring the rest of the bottle of Coke on her.

"Rey!" Mickie bellowed "I hate you! How am I going to get all this taco stuff outta my hair!" she yelled jumping up and down before slipping on the salsa. "I hate you!" The bellowing caused the Hart Dynasty to come rushing. Natalya rolled her eyes at the sight while David and Tyson just burst out laughing at Mickie's misfortune. "This isn't funny you guys!" Mickie yelled kicking her legs in annoyance.

"Yes it is!" Tyson laughed hysterically as Natalya nudged him. "Nattie come on this is funny as hell Micks is covered in tacos and Coke!" Tyson continued to laugh hysterically before Natalya decided to escort him out seeing he might cause trouble.

"David, you don't think this is funny do you?" she asked as David looked from Rey then back to Mickie. "Do you?" David scratched the back of his head before biting down on his lower lip in order to hold back a laugh.

"Well..." he started looking at Rey for support who just shrugged, "it's kinda funny" David laughed. "C'mon..." David started to go into hysterics and during that moment Bret walked into the room.

"David come get a hug" Mickie ran up to him and gave him a hug covering David in tacos and Coke causing him to stop laughing. "Don't find it so funny anymore do you?" David shot her a throwaway glare before Bret looked around at the mess.

"You better clean this up Micks, Mysterio and David you can help seeing as you contributed to the mess" Bret said looking around the kitchen as if a bombshell had just hit it.

"I wasn't even a part of it!" David exclaimed. Bret shrugged as he left the room. " I hate you guys."

"Love ya too David!" Mickie replied hugging him again causing David to roll his eyes and stare at Rey who just laughed at him.

* * *

><p>"Oops, I guess I forgot to wake you up" Chris said sarcastically. Michelle looked at Chris' heart melting smile. "I was thinking today you could miss your training at the gym for once" he grinned as he watched Michelle stare at him in complete confusion; she loved Chris he was always a fun person to be around.<p>

"Oh, Chris, I love you" she continued to laugh at him. Chris got up and lay back down on the couch as he was feeling extremely tired, however, it didn't last long because there was a knock on the door and he got up to get it in a rush.

"Is Barbs here?" asked Mike as he peered around Chris to see if Kelly was in the room. Chris stepped out of the way and welcomed Mike inside his room. "I can't seem to find her anywhere, I'm kinda worried."

"Worried about what?" Kelly answered from the corridor. Mike turned around ecstatic that Kelly was not missing again.

"Barbs!" he yelled as Kelly walked into the room almost as confused as the others.

"Mike, what the hell are you on about?" Kelly questioned before Michelle got up out of bed from her nap and decided to join the conversation. Mike sighed deeply before he broke the awkward silence between the four of them.

"Nothing…" Mike stated. "I was just looking for you Barbs" Mike grinned before kissing her on the cheek.

"Ew…" Michelle and Chris said in unison.

"Hey shut up you two, you guys kiss like animals!" Mike yelled at them.

"Animals?" Chris asked perplexed.

"Yes animals!" Mike said before wrapping his arms around Kelly's waist and leaving the room not before closing the door behind him.

"That was officially strange Chris" Michelle said frowning at the door.

"Indeed Chelle...indeed."

* * *

><p>While Melina was resting John decided to catch up with his friends Randy, Gail, Jeff and Trish after all, they were best friends and that's why he stayed at the HD in the first place for them and for the baby. He wearily walked into the room and slumped down on the couch in between Randy and Jeff who were slightly annoyed by this but nonetheless let John sit wherever he wanted. "So what a my bestie's watching?" he asked looking around at them with a grin.<p>

"Trish and Gail wanted to watch Jersey Shore so that's what were watching" Randy replied rolling his eyes in annoyance. "Not to mention they have been playing Jason Derulo for hours and I mean hours" Randy said folding his arms, glaring over at Trish and Gail.

"Babe, don't you think you should just listen to Jason Derulo? I mean you do talk about him like everyday maybe because you like the music?"

"That's a good conclusion Kimmie, I swear you can read Rands like a book" Trish said turning her attention back to the episode of Jersey Shore.

"No I can read Rands like a boss" Gail said with a grin causing John to laugh.

"Bro you just got owned!" John exclaimed.

"How about we go to channel nine? You know to see the news? It's better than Jersey Shore..." Jeff admitted.

"Yeah true..." Randy and John admitted.

"Jeff!" Trish exclaimed. "You're supposed to be on my side! What is this bush week?" Jeff changed the channel and at that moment everyone's eyes were glued to the TV and Ted DiBiase Jnr being interviewed. The next thing they realised was the four photos of the men that had escaped from prison, Mr Perez, CM Punk, Joey and Christian. The five of them exchanged looks knowing this was trouble, John and Gail stared at the television enraged especially John who had hoped to start over and have a happy life with his wife and unborn child.

"This can't be happening" Gail stood up enraged as Trish buried her head in her hands. "This can't be happening again!" Gail exclaimed.

"Look calm down ok" Randy reassured, "there's like four of them and they are on the run, what can they do?"

"In all seriousness, Randy has a point, they can't touch us..." Jeff replied.

"They'll be wanting revenge, we put them away for life" Trish stated.

"Guys!" John exclaimed. They all turned towards him. "No one can know about this ok? No one especially Mel, she won't be able to handle it with the baby and all. This has to stay between us five, can you do that?" he questioned.

"Yeah..." they all mumbled in unison.

* * *

><p><strong>That was chapter 2! Again sorry for the length. Please review and thanks for reading :) I'll update ASAP<strong>


	3. Stay

**Hey guys, I felt like updating this story and I have to warn you the ending is kind of sad AND there is a bit of swearing. The chapters will most likely be this long from now on as there are more characters that need to be taken care of in this story.**

**Anyway enjoy chapter 3 :)  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>MelinaTrish/ Mickie/ Michelle:**

"Hello Mrs Morrison" Trish grinned once she opened the door and smiled as Melina got off the couch and went to hug her best friend. "Do you know if it's a boy or girl yet?" Trish asked enthusiastically. "How are you a John going? This is all so exciting!" Trish exclaimed and realized that she was being quite loud. Melina shook her head more to herself rather than at Trish but she was so tired and moody these days anything could make her snap, so Trish decided to choose her words carefully. "So?" she questioned again slumping down on the sofa as Melina returned from the kitchenette with two glasses of water. "Oh you didn't have to" Trish answered as she saw Melina with the two glasses.

"Who says it's for you?" Melina asked with a grin on her face. Trish didn't know if Melina was joking or not. "I was just kidding Stratus…" she handed her the glass before slumping down on the sofa. "I hoping it's a girl, I don't think I can stand a mini John running around the place" Melina laughed. "John is being John as usual…"

"Yeah and John's probably thinking I want it to be a boy cos I don't want a mini Melina running around. Wow! John is being John! Shock horror!" Trish exclaimed causing Melina to roll her eyes.

"You know what I mean" Melina replied taking a sip of water. There was a knock at the door and then next second Mickie and Michelle walked in. "Hey girlies!" Melina exclaimed when she saw them both, not before getting up to hug them. "How have you been?" Melina welcomed them into her room and ordered them to sit. "Sit…" Melina pinched her nose once she caught a whiff of a horrid smell; Trish also did once she picked up on the horrid scent. "What the hell is that smell? It smells like a mixture of Coke and tacos or something."

"Oh…" Mickie started, blushing slightly, "that would be me, I've showered like five times and I still can't seem to smell nice after the food fight I had with Rey Rey" Mickie shrugged as Trish and Michelle exchanged looks of worry.

"Micks, that's gross" Michelle admitted as she scooted away from her, the stench was really unbearable. "So how are everyone's relationships going? Anyone else smell like tacos or any other food for that matter?" Michelle asked as Mickie elbowed her. "Ow! What the hell?"

"Well according to Melly John's being John" Trish said with a small smile as Melina buried her face in embarrassment.

"You know what I mean by that Patricia" Melina said with a scowl. Deciding to change the topic Melina thought it was best to shift the awkwardness over to Trish. "So, Trishy" she started jokingly mocking her, "how's Jeff? Let me guess…" she squinted up in thought a playful smile appearing her face, "Jeff's being Jeff."

"Right you are…" Trish replied with a slight chuckle. "But in all seriousness he's been great and he says that someday whenever that day may be he wants to marry me and have kids" she grinned at the thought of them being newlyweds and being parents.

"That's so cute!" Mickie exclaimed as the trio shot her a dirty look. "What?" Mickie questioned. "What are you all looking at?"

"Micks, you still have lettuce in your hair" Melina admitted a grin plastered on her face as Mickie freaked out and ran off to the nearest bathroom as Trish rolled her eyes in plain annoyance.

"You're mean you know that?" Michelle said with a playful smirk as she fidgeted with her shirt.

"Not everyone can be cool Michelle" Melina replied with a grin causing Michelle to bury her head in her hands, embarrassed at the completely lame joke Melina had made.

"Not funny Melly" Trish said as she turned her attention back to Michelle. "How are you and Jericho? Are you all kissy kissy still? Just like the old days right Mel?" Trish turned her attention to Melina who had a disgusted expression on her face. "Never were a fan of Jericho and Chelle were you Mel?" Melina grimaced and shook her head.

"I'm sure he is a great guy but must you shove your tongues down each other's throats at every public outing?" Melina questioned and Trish couldn't help but let out a giggle.

"Yeah, sorry about that" Michelle shrugged. "If you get to know Chris you'll really love him, he's a funny guy that makes me miss my gym session" Michelle added with slight fury. "But that's beside the point…" there was a short silence. "Micks you're back" everyone turned to face Mickie, "why the long face?"

"Why the long face? You're really asking me? I didn't just have lettuce in my hair! I've been walkin' around like a freakshow and everyone's been chuckling at me because I have taco flavoured Coke in my hair!" Mickie exclaimed as she sat down in a huff. "I freakin' hate tacos!"

"Micks, you don't hate tacos, you eat them every second day…" Trish mumbled but that definitely was going to set her off.

"That's cos Rey doesn't know how to cook anything else!" Mickie folded her arms across her chest, annoyed to say the least.

"If it makes you feel better John can't cook" Melina added knowing Mickie would get slightly more pissed off.

"That's nice to know…" Mickie replied agitated. Michelle pinched her nose when Mickie sat next to her.

"Micks, please go shower…puhlease…" Michelle said nasally.

* * *

><p><strong>JohnJeff/ Cody/Evan:**

The guys were in the gym working out as usual they wanted to impress the girls. It seemed almost exactly the same as their high school days except they weren't on any basketball teams these days. John was working on his parkour, mostly on his flips and landings because he was having problems with that recently while the others were running on treadmills. "Morrison!" Jeff exclaimed running up to him. "How the hell do you that?" Jeff asked wiping his forehead on his sweatband.

"Do what?" John asked, "you mean my parkour? It's actually quite easy once you get the hang of it" John sat down and took a sip of water from his water bottle.

"Is that why you're so ripped?" Jeff joked as John got back up draping his singlet over his shoulder.

"I guess so Jeffro." He saw Evan and Cody make their way towards him and greeted them with their regular handshake. "Sup AirBourne, sup Codeman" John replied with a grin. "Had a nice workout?"

"Yeah you know the usual, keeping up with fitness is kinda hard" Evan admitted his towel draped over his shoulder as Cody gulped massive amounts of water from his water bottle. "Candice and I had a date last night" Evan replied with a grin.

"Oh really now" Cody chimed in. "Where did you go, the candy cane shop?" Cody teased punching Evan on the shoulder. "Just teasing bro…"

"Actually, you're quite right" Evan replied sarcastically. "I totally went to a _candy cane_shop with the girl of my dreams that makes sense" Evan squinted his eyes and shook his head. "I swear sometimes Codeman you really do come up with stupid ideas."

"Someone has their time of the month" Cody muttered as John let out a low chuckle. Evan glanced over at Cody and shot him a glare, one of those glare's that almost pierce through you.

"So where did you go?" Jeff asked out of interest as he watched Cody's smirk grow wider.

"To a local restaurant…" Evan stated turning around and pushing Cody. "Yeah was quite nice actually and it's the one down the road, you know the Italian place?"

"No I don't but hey whatever suits you best" Jeff smiled.

"I'm off to shower" John said picking up his water bottle and his towel which he draped over the same shoulder with the singlet on it.

"Yeah have fun with Mel" Cody replied with a smirk.

"Trust me I will" John winked taking Cody by surprise. "Have fun with Christy Codeman, I'm sure you will" John wore a playful smirk as he left the room.

"You got served dude" Jeff replied with a grin as Evan also laughed a little.

"Shut up!" Cody exclaimed.

* * *

><p><strong>CenaMaria/Tyson/Natalya/David/Bret:**

Maria and John Cena walked hand in hand as they made their way to find the Hart's to hand in their questionnaire. "John…" Maria whispered as John turned his attention to Maria. "What happens if they notice that I copied?" Maria said sheepishly. "I will get into heaps of trouble."

"Ria, just tell them I copied you ok? Therefore I can take the blame and personally I don't really care if I get yelled at" john replied cupping her face with his left hand. "I love you…"

"Aw, how sweet" Natalya stood in the doorway as her tone sounded sarcastic. "You two are too cute but not too smart…" she replied smugly and added a shrug.

"Nattie! Don't blow my cover to be such a bi…meanie" Maria whined as Natalya grinned. "Nattie!" Maria whined again as John bit down on his bottom lip to prevent a laugh to escape his lips. "Johnny don't laugh at me!"

"I'm not laughing!" he exclaimed raising his hands in protest. "Do you see me laughing?" he felt someone pat him on the shoulder and turned around realizing it was David. "David my man, what up?" he did his regular handshake and turned his attention back to Natalya who whispering something to Tyson. "What are you two whispering about?" John asked looking between the two. For some reason he had an odd feeling that they were whispering about Maria and him, he didn't know why he just felt that way about the situation.

"None of your business Cena" Tyson grinned. "This is between Nattie and myself so would you be so kind and excuse us for a minute?" he grabbed Natalya's hand and walked away leaving both Maria, John and David stunned.

"What the hell?" David broke the silence and he seemed just as confused as Maria and John. "That was completely strange."

"Yeah…" John muttered but then he caught sight of Bret and chased after him. "Bret wait up!" he called as he turned around to face John. "Maria and I did the questionnaires" he handed them to Bret with a nervous smile who place them in his bag.

"Thanks John and thank Maria too" Bret smiled and continued his way down the corridor.

"I will!" John called out to him.

* * *

><p><strong>ChristyCandice/Eve/Lita/Kelly:**

"Afternoon girlies" Kelly walked into the room in a relatively bubbly mood which caused the other girls to look at her.

"What's up with you?" Lita asked as Kelly shot her a glare. "Hey, I was just asking sheesh…" Lita mumbled. "So what's up?" she asked turning on her iPod and putting in her earphones.

"What's up?" Kelly repeated with a grin evident on her features. "How about you ask Candice over there. She'll tell you what's up with Bourne" Kelly winked at Candice causing her to blush.

"We went on a dinner date that's all…" Candice replied trying not to make any eye contact as it would make her blush more. Kelly raised her eyebrows wanting to know more and therefore gestured to Candice to keep speaking. "We went to that Italian place down the road, it's good actually…"

"That's so adorable" Christy admitted, "just please no more lame jokes or else I might have to kill you." Candice shot her a glare. "What? I was just kidding…but your jokes are pretty bad."

"Girls, this is an emergency" Eve popped her head through the door. "Like emergency now!"

"What?" they all replied in unison.

"I look like shit…can I please borrow some eyeliner? Pretty please?" she begged. Kelly laughed at her close friend grabbing eyeliner out of her pocket and handing it Eve who in return gave Kelly a massive hug. "I fucking love ya Kellz" Eve said with a grin.

"Who's fucking who?" Lita asked with a confused expression as she looked over her shoulder causing everyone to break down and laugh hysterically.

"Nothing don't worry about it" Christy replied causing Lita to shrug it off and continue listening to her IPod. "Eve?"

"Yeah?" Eve asked with a grin.

"Have fun with Mattie" Christy smiled.

"Shut up you!" Eve exclaimed as she handed the eyeliner back to Kelly and happily made her way to Matt's room.

* * *

><p><strong>MattRey/Edge/Mike:**

"What's up with you Hardy?" Edge asked sipping on his Coke to which Rey cringed having flashbacks from earlier and his 'food fight' with Mickie. "What's up with you Mysterio, you've gone like pale?" Rey smiled sheepishly before he started muttering something over to Mike.

"Well Edge, I have my date with Eve tonight" Matt beamed across at him. "She seriously has turned my life around I don't know what I would do without her." Edge nodded his head slowly slightly confused but nonetheless happy for his friend.

"Yeah, I just don't get how you two wound up together that's all, you seem so different" Edge admitted. "But then again…" he squinted up in thought. "Mike over there did get Kelly, so that's even weirder, considering he looks like a frog face loser…" Edge chuckled as this caught Mike's attention.

"Hey! At least I don't sit around being like 'pain is awesome! I love pain!' I have the hottest chick called Kelly because I'm awesome!"

"I never said I liked pain dude, get your facts straight…" Edge shook his head and muttered something under his breath.

"Oh c'mon guys be nice" Rey stated folding his arms across his chest trying to hold back a laugh.

"Yeah Edge don't hurt…" he sniffled slightly, "don't hurt my feelings" Mike pretended to cry.

"Oh lord help me…" Matt muttered and realized that Eve had poked her head through the door beckoning Matt to hurry up. "Thank you!" Matt exclaimed as he placed his hands in the prayer position and looked upwards. "I'll catch you guys later" Matt stated with a grin.

* * *

><p><strong>SES (CM PunkJoey Mercury/ Christian and Mr Perez):**

The alleyway was deserted, graffiti covered the walls and a rusted old sign read the alleyways name, which was Draft Lane. It was a warm night, so warm the SES could literally just sleep out on the streets even though it was not wise to do so. Mr Perez sat against the wall reading a newspaper his legs stretched out and crossed as he held a cigarette in his other hand and his beer bottle carefully placed next to him. Joey sat on top of a dilapidated dumpster fiddling in his jean pocket for his box of cigarettes and his lighter. He placed a cigarette in his mouth and cupped his hand as he attempted to light it. Christian stood leaning against the wall sipping on a can of Pepsi smirking slightly and Punk just sat crossed legged on the cement. "You know…" Punk started standing up, "you guys shouldn't smoke nor drink…it's bad for you" Punk replied snatching the can of Pepsi from Christian. "This…" he showed the rest of them, "this is what you should be drinking…" he handed the can back to Christian who stared at Punk for the moment.

"Shut up!" Mr Perez exclaimed dumping his newspaper. "Punk remind me why I didn't leave you behind in that cell?" Punk didn't answer just turned his back and walked away. "That's what I thought…" Mr Perez picked up his newspaper again.

"Punk where are you going?" Christian questioned throwing his empty can to the side and following Punk down the alley.

"Nowhere I'm just thinking. I pace when I think Christian, I thought you would know that by now but obviously not…peep" Punk spat. "Now let me think…" he muttered. Joey threw his cigarette at Punk and consequently jumped off the dilapidated dumpster a smirk on his face.

"I know what you're thinking Punk" Joey's words had also gotten the attention of Mr Perez and Christian now. "You want payback, you want revenge and I know how to get it" Joey said with an evil smirk.

* * *

><p><strong>Gail Kim Randy Orton: **

Gail paced back forth completely nervous and completely panicked and Randy continued to watch her. "Gail, please just sit down, you are freaking me out, I've never seen you like this before" he stood up gently grabbing her shoulders that were shaking slightly. Gail stood there shaking as Randy wrapped her up in his arms letting his chin rest on top of his head. "They might not even come after us babe, let's just live life and enjoy it until it becomes urgent" he kissed the top of her head, a grin appearing on his features and a small smile appearing on Gail's.

"Rands, you don't know my past..." Gail mumbled. He was slightly taken aback at her change of tone and not to mention completely and utterly confused. Sitting down slowly Gail buried her face in her hands as Randy decided to sit beside her. "Randy…" she turned around to face him, "my dad and I have never been close; in fact I don't even consider him a father…" Gail closed her eyes for a brief moment. "Fathers take care of their children not try to kill them…"

"Hey…" Randy started softly grabbing Gail's hand, "what your father did to you is unforgivable and if only I had known-"

"Let me guess you would have stopped it?" Gail laughed to herself, who was he kidding? "Trust me Rands everyone says the same thing. Melina, you, everyone says the same thing…" she trailed off. A sigh escaped her lips before she continued. "I brought this upon myself." Randy stared at her his brow knitted in concern.

"You brought what upon yourself? What your father did to you? Gail, that wasn't your fault, you can blame yourself for that, you-"

"And when you got hurt?" Gail questioned looking into his icy blue eyes, "that was my fault Randy, my fault, ever since I came into everyone's life I've brought about pain and suffering" Gail mumbled. "I think it's best that I leave for a couple of weeks." Randy sat bolt upright, in complete shock and taken aback by what he just heard.

"Gail…you haven't brought around anything" Randy tried not to choke on his words but he couldn't help it, he loved Gail and he couldn't bear to see her leave. "So that's it? You're going to leave just like that?" Randy questioned bringing a hand up to his mouth. This couldn't be happening to him, not right now, he must have been dreaming, this was a nightmare.

"Randy, please…" Gail stood up tears forming in her eyes. "I don't want my friends to suffer because of the poor decisions I've made. Do you know how hard it is to know that you are responsible for the love of your life's injury? Do you?" Gail turned back to him the tears threatening to fall. "I can't do it…"

"Even if you think we can't be together I want you in my life" Randy stood up his brow knitted in stress, he didn't want to let her go even if she did put him in danger, he didn't care his love for her was stronger than that but obviously she couldn't see that, she could only see that she was bringing harm which was completely untrue.

"That's where your stronger than me Rands" Gail turned her back to him, "to see you everyday knowing that I've hurt you, that I've gotten you into this mess and knowing that you would do anything for me in return, pains me" she turned around to face him grabbing his hand and looking into his mesmerizing blue eyes as he slowly stood up.

"Stay…" Randy replied holding back his tears. Gail shook her head as a stray tear rolled down her cheek. He took a deep breath as he grabbed her hand tightly. "Stay…" he repeated again his icy blue eyes stinging as he couldn't keep his emotions intact anymore. "If not for me, stay for your sister" Randy choked out. "Listen to me whatever happened in the past and whatever is going to happen in the future it doesn't matter."

"It does matter Randy…" she wrapped her arms around his neck; "it matters if you get hurt" Gail looked up at his teary eyes. Which consequently caused her heart to ache when she saw how ultimately crestfallen he was.

"I know how much you care about me Gail, you always have but you leaving isn't going to help matters…" he quickly wiped away a stray tear threatening to fall, "it's going to make my life empty, I _need _you" his jaw muscle twitched as Gail pulled away from him.

"I love you…" Gail choked out, "I always will but you have to understand this is for the best."

"Don't leave…" Randy managed to say as she made her way to the door. "Don't leave me again, like you almost did in that warehouse, please…stay…" he couldn't help it anymore the tears were welling up in his eyes now.

"Randy don't" Gail cried as she watched him walk slowly towards her, his facial expression grim and his eyes flooding with tears. "Rands…" she watched him tears streaming down her cheeks as he gently grabbed her shoulders again as they stood in the doorway for a brief moment. He gently moved in and kissed her. He poured everything into the kiss. All the love he had for her, all the pain he felt when he almost lost her. The kiss seemed to last for eternity, but it was not long enough for either of them. Randy released her hand and drew her closer. She looked up at his eyes that always kept her mesmerized. Gail brought her hand up to Randy's saddened face and lightly brought his lips to hers making them both close their eyes taking in the moment that seemed to be lasting for eternity. The second Gail stopped and walked out in the corridor, more emotional than ever, Randy gasped, as if his heart had been torn away from him and felt his knees become jelly as he followed her out into the corridor. As Gail kept her back turned to him she covered her mouth as she sobbed silently. "Randy, do you remember in the warehouse you said that you would never leave me?" Gail sniffled as Randy stared across at her still in shock. "If we're in each other's heart's Randy, we'll always be together" she stared at him for a good long second before she saw the destroyed expression on his face that caused her to become all emotional again. "I will always be with you, no matter what…" Gail cried as she stared into Randy's agonised face. He couldn't bear to see her leave he just couldn't and his facial expression conveyed all that was needed to be conveyed. "I love you…" Randy frowned at Gail's words trying to block out the immensity of emotion overcoming him as he watched Gail hurry off down the corridor. He slowly found himself on the ground in complete shock as he realized he lost the only person that meant something this much to him. The only one he had shared happiness with after all the time they spent together, the only one he felt that his heart belonged to. He frowned at the blank wall opposite him as his eyes began to burn from the amount of tears welling up in his eyes.

"I love you…" Randy muttered his face contorted in shock and a small amount of agony as he watched Gail practically walk out of his life, the tears began to stream down his face just at the sight. He didn't care anymore, he simply didn't care. Burying his face into his hands he let the tears come out even though he didn't want anyone to see because everyone knew him to be a tough and strong guy. However, that apparent image of him was thrown out the window when it came to Gail and really he was hurting over what had just transpired. He wondered if he ever could get up off the floor but one thing he knew for sure was that he was completely heartbroken.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok that was the end of chapter 3! Hope it wasn't too long but I hope it was enjoyable :) Please review and thanks for reading :) <strong>


	4. Falling Apart

**I haven't updated this story in forever, I am really sorry guys. This chapter was going to be 7000 words lol but I decided to keep most of it in this chapter and the next chapter will focus on the SES and a few of the storylines from this chapter...Anyway enjoy and I hope it doesn't bore everyone to sleep.**

* * *

><p><strong>JohnMelina:**

Melina sat down in front of the television and as she flicked it to the news, she was horrified at the sight. The SES was out again. Melina stared at the television with anger rushing through her veins. Why didn't anyone tell her? Why was everyone so oblivious towards her? Melina let out a frustrated groan. "Mel, what's wrong?" John's calm and collected voice could be heard. His eyes trailed to the television and then back to Melina who was fuming. "Oh..." was all John could say.

"Oh?" Melina turned on John. "That's all you can say? Did you know they were out John? Did you?" Melina yelled at him. He stared deep into her eyes and then shrugged.

"No I didn't, when did they get out?" John played dumb, Melina was already stressed out enough.

"A week ago John!" Melina yelled as she paced around the room in anger and in thought. "Are you sure you didn't know?"

"Yes!" John exclaimed. "I didn't know Mel and it doesn't matter it's four of them only. Officer DiBiase Jr is on the case, ok?" He couldn't stand lying to her. He scratched the back of his head something he always did when he was nervous or lying.

"Are you lying to me John?" Melina questioned walking towards him.

"Yes, Mel...I'm lying to you" John admitted. "But let me-"

"Why would you lie to me about something as big as this? What else are you hiding? I thought I knew you John, I really thought I did!" she bellowed at him and now John had started pacing around in agitation.

"Will you let me explain?" John snapped at her. " I didn't want you to know because I knew it would stress you out and...quite clearly that's what you're doing...stressing out. I knew that if you got stressed it would be really bad for the baby, that's why I didn't tell you. I only want what's best for us and our baby and I apologise for lying to you. Alright?"

"John, we're married, we're having a baby together...I don't want any secrets between us. I would like us to be honest with one another" Melina wrapped her arms around his neck."So no more secrets?" John looked at her, a weak smile forming on his face.

"Yeah, no more secrets..." he mumbled and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek. "I'll be in the shower if you need anything" he smiled that heart melting smile of his before giving Melina a small wink. "Love you babe."

"Love you too John."

* * *

><p><strong>ChristyDavid/Cody/ Candice/Evan:**

Christy and David just happened to cross paths. Candice and Evan had seen them crossing paths a lot more than usual these days, so they decided to peer through the door to see what was going on between the two of them. "Hey Christy..." David half smiled at her.

"Hey Dave, what's up?" Christy smiled back at him.

"Nothing much you?" David replied his smile fading.

"Yeah same here, nothing much..." An awkward silence then took over and the two didn't talk. They just simply looked at each other and soon leaned in for a kiss that neither of them stopped. The kiss soon got even more heated and David pulled away. "What about Cody?" David bit his lip, knowing that Christy was dating Cody.

"He'll never know" Christy mumbled. David and Christy kissed again to the disgust of Candice and Evan who were watching. The couple walked away not knowing what they had just seen.

"I can't believe this" Candice said shaking her head to which Evan pinched the bridge of his nose. "How are we going to tell Codes?"

"Maybe we shouldn't" Evan suggested. Before Evan could continue Cody came walking towards to the couple.

"What can't I know?" he smiled as Candice and Evan exchanged looks.

"Uh...spoilers for a TV show it's nothing" Candice covered up which caused Evan to facepalm.

"Well, excuse me I have to go to my room."

"No no no no!" Evan and Candice exclaimed in unison blocking his path as quickly as possible.

"Guys what the hell? Just let me go to my-" he brushed past them and walked into his room only to find Christy and David kissing and rather comfortable in his bed which he used to share with Christy. "Christy? David? You have got to be kidding me?"

"Codes I-"

"Christy how the fuck could you do this to me?" Cody yelled as Evan and Candice walked into the room to try and calm the conflict down a little bit.

"It's not like I slept with him!" Christy snapped back.

"That's no excuse! How could you do this to me with him? Are you out of your mind? See this room, do you see it? Practically everything is mine! Now get out I never want to see you again!" Cody yelled.

"Codeman calm down you can work this out" Evan tried to help but it only got him yelled out.

"Would you even have told me? You two would have kept this from me too. Just leave me alone. All of you!" he yelled at the four of them. His change of tone scared David, Evan and Candice but Christy most of all. Cody had officially snapped and he needed time alone to cool down a bit. In the meantime Evan and Candice did there best to talk to Christy and David about what had just happened. After all Christy had a big decision to make David or Cody?

* * *

><p><strong>CenaMaria/Tyson/Natalya:**

Cena picked up his phone and decided to text Maria.

Cena: Hey Babe, I was wondering do you want to go out on a double date with Nattie and Tyson?

Maria: Well duh why not Babez  
><strong><br>**Cena: Seriously? Why do you add a z to everything?

Maria: Coz I can?

Cena: Whatever, so are we on?

Maria: Oh yeah! We are so on!

Cena: Calm your farm!

Maria: I am calm!

Cena: …

Cena chuckled to himself before shoving his phone in his pocket. "Hey Cena, who were you texting?" Tyson smirked across the room at him.

"Maria, I was asking her whether or not she wanted to go on the double date, you and Nattie." Natalya walked in the room ready to go. Cena had gone off to change his shirt into something slightly more decent. A few moments later there was a knock at the door, it could only be Maria. Cena, who had just come out of his room with a freshly ironed shirt, got up to open the door for her and she came charging in.

"Hey bitches! Are you all ready to go?" Maria gave a peck on the cheek to John who was taken aback my this sudden change in Maria's personality. Natalya, Tyson and John all exchanged looks of confusion before they all made their way down the street to the local Italian restaurant. They arrived there about fifteen minutes later.

"Italian food here I come!" Maria yelled with her arms up in the air, running towards the restaurant.

"What did I say about calming your farm! " Cena yelled after her. Natalya and Tyson were too occupied talking to each other to notice that the other couple were already at the door of the restaurant. When they both realised it, they too ran towards the restaurant. Tyson and Natalya sat across from Cena and Maria in a booth. The waitress came to take their orders. Tyson ordered first.

"I'll have the spaghetti with extra breadsticks."

"I'll have the Caesar salad, with extra bacon crumbs" Cena smiled as he handed the waitress his menu to take away.

"I'll have the Tuscan salad, but can you dice the tomatoes, no chicken, no croutons, and the lightest salad dressing you have" Natalya ordered specifically which earnt her a glare from the waitress.

"I'll have the spaghetti, too, but…Can you make sure there's no mouse in mine?" Maria smiled that ditzy smile of hers as the whole table just stared at her in awe and then eventually burst out laughing.

* * *

><p><strong>BretRandy:**

Randy knocked on the door and made his way into Bret's office. Bret looked up at him suprised and somewhat worried. He got up from his comfortable chair and made his way over to Randy who looked more depressed than ever. "Sit down Randall, what's wrong what happened?" Bret asked him before giving him a light pat on the shoulder. Randy sat down opposite Bret and ran his hands through his short hair and eventually buried his head in his hands.

" Randy?" Bret repeated himself. Randy looked up at Bret and it didn't take long for Bret to notice that Randy was on the brink of bursting out into tears, something that Bret had rarely seen him do.

" She's gone..." Randy mumbled from behind his hands as Bret stared at him trying to puzzle together what happened.

" Gone? Who's gone Randy? Is it Gail?" he asked trying to help the poor guy out but to do that he needed to know what was wrong first.

" She left ..." Randy croaked. "Gail's gone..."

" What?" Bret was shocked. "She left? Why?"

" She said that as long as she stayed here, she would be putting her loved ones at risk and just like that she disappeared" Randy whispered.

" I'm sorry Randy" Bret stated, putting a hand on Randy's shoulder.

" After everything I did for her" Randy croaked.

" I know, I know but everything will get better now" Bret tried to offer comforting words.

" Life sucks without her Bret" Randy said wiping a tear from his cheek and also shooting Bret a quick glance.

" Maybe she needed time apart?" Bret suggested leaning over his desk. "She'll probably be back before you know it."

" What happens if there's somebody else? What happens if I wasn't good enough for her?" Randy croaked.

" How do you know what she's thinking Randy?" Bret countered.

"I just know. I know everything Gail's thinking and I have a feeling there's another guy in her life and trust me that guy isn't her father..." Randy mumbled as Bret nodded.

" You love Gail don't you" Bret said with a hint of sadness in his voice.

" I've always liked her" Randy confessed as he began to cry some more. "I'm in love with her" he cried as Bret stared at him in sadness and concern.

* * *

><p><strong>Mickie Rey/Michelle/Jericho:  
><strong>  
>Mickie was was sitting in her room which she usually shared with Rey but he wasn't around at the moment so she was all alone. There had been a small amount of tension between Chris and Rey in the recent weeks, she didn't know why nor did she know why they were fighting. It was all some big mystery and she was guessing that Michelle was in her position as well. She sighed in frustration and then got a small fight when Rey came bursting through the door. "I'm so sick of that dickhead!" Rey yelled, which took Mickie aback and first. She had never heard Rey raise his voice before.<p>

"Rey what happened? Did Chris bother you again?" she asked standing up to comfort him but instead he just paced around.

"He is such an arrogant prick! We can't even play a friendly game of cards without him boasting about how great he is!" Rey exclaimed as he continued to pace around. The next thing they knew Chris burst through the door with Michelle at his heels.

"You're a slimy, cheating bastard!" Chris yelled at him. "Why don't you learn to play fairly instead of stooping to this low level of yours!"

"You two are fighting over a game?" Michelle questioned. "You two are unbelievable! Oh hey Micks" she greeted her friend.

"Hey..." Mickie half smiled back at her.

"It's not the game I'm annoyed about, I'm annoyed about his boasting and gloating, the way he carries on" Rey calmed himself down.

"Why don't you go back to Mexico where you belong?" Chris snapped back at him as Michelle and Mickie glanced at each other not knowing what to do or think.

"Why don't you go back to Toronto first" Rey snapped back. A haughty grin appeared on Chris' face.

"I'm from Winnipeg you idiot...you obviously don't understand what I'm saying to you now, learn to speak English" Chris said with a smirk.

"I don't like you" Rey said through gritted teeth.

"Well, I don't like you either and you know why? Because I am the best in the world at what I do, I always win and you always lose" he stated coming face to face with Rey. "See you next time Rey-Rey" Chris shoved him and the left the room.

"You know what? I'm going to go clear my head" Rey said a furious expression upon his face. There was a silence before Mickie and Michelle decided to speak to each other.

"That was completely strange" Mickie stated looking even more confused than before.

"I hear you, and I have no idea what to do about it. It's like Chris' ego has gotten so large that he thinks he's better than everyone else" Michelle admitted slumping down on the couch.

"Maybe we could go tell Bret?" Mickie suggested. Michelle chuckled and Mickie frowned at her.

"What's so funny?" Mickie asked.

"I wouldn't go talk to Bret at the moment, he's dealing with Randy, Christy and David" Michelle explained.

"What happened?"

"Don't you know Christy's cheating on Cody with David and Gail left Randy and the HD" Michelle filled in the blanks for Mickie who was just shocked.

"Does Cody know? How's Randy?" Mickie had endless amounts of questions that she wanted to ask.

"Look I don't know, it's just what I've heard. I have to go find Chris, you should probably go find Rey-Rey. I talk to you later."

"Ok talk soon."

* * *

><p><strong>EveKelly: **

"I can't believe you Kel!" Eve yelled at her from the kitchen sink. She placed the final plate in the dishwasher and turned around to give Kelly a stern look. "That's what I don't like about you!"

"Eve c'mon!" Kelly yelled back at her. "This is exactly why I didn't want to tell you because I knew you would freak out like this!" She stood up and shot Eve a glare.

"Mike loves you! The guy is in love with you!" Eve tried to get some sense into her best friend. "How could you do this to him?" Kelly ran her hands through her blonde hair and sighed in frustration.

"I was with Phil before, why do you think I still have feelings for him?" Kelly answered frustration building up within her. "I do not have feelings for Phil Brooks ok? The guy and his friends tried to kill us!" Kelly exclaimed throwing her hands up in the air. "Look, I just wanted you to know that Phil and I were once together, you're my best friend and I want to tell you my secrets but you always overreact. I don't have feelings for Phil and that's the truth."

"I don't believe you. And you know why?" Eve stormed up towards her best friend and came face to face with her.

"Why?" Kelly said through gritted teeth as she placed her hands on her hips. Snatching Kelly's phone from the table she flicked through her messages.

"You've been texting him!" Eve shoved the phone in Kelly's face.

"I have not!" Kelly countered snatching her phone away from Eve.

"Seems to me like you're a traitor, I'm going to tell Bret and while I'm at it I'll tell Mike you're cheating on him" Eve snapped and walked towards the door. Kelly ran over towards her to block her way, which she did so successfully.

"Eve, listen to me! These texts they mean nothing...I'm not apart of the SES, you have to trust me. I didn't cheat on Mike, I love him" Kelly choked on her words.

"I want to believe you, I really do but if I let this slide not only am I endangering myself, I'm endangering everyone who lives in this building. These" she snatched the phone off Kelly, "these texts...show you have been speaking with the enemy" she deleted all the messages that Punk had sent Kelly. "Now these texts don't exist and neither does the contact by the name of Phil Brooks" she handed the phone back to Kelly who breathed a sigh of relief.

"Thank you" Kelly breathed and attempted to hug Eve who just pushed her away.

"Don't thank me. Cos if we get caught, I'm going to be dragged into this because of you and you're carelessness. I'm not taking the fall for you, got that?" Eve raised her eyebrows at Kelly.

"Ok..." Kelly mumbled. Little did Eve and Kelly know that Lita and Edge were on the other side of the doorway listening to every word. Seeing as the coversation was over, Lita smirked to herself, grabbed Edge's hand and the duo made their way down the corridor to Bret's office.

* * *

><p><strong>MikeMatt:**

There was a knock at Matt's door and he got up and rushed to it, hoping that it was Eve. "Oh it's you..." Matt sighed in disappointment.

"What who were you expecting? Eve?" Mike said with a smirk before giving Matt a manly hug. "How are you doing man?" Matt pulled away a worrying expression on his face.

"I haven't seen or heard from Eve for a day now, have you seen her around?" Matt asked as he shut the door behind Mike who had made himself comfortable on the Matt's couch and kicked his feet up on the coffee table.

"She's been hanging with Kelly a lot recently. That's what I've come to talk to you about actually" Mike admitted as Matt grabbed two beers from the fridge, handed one of them to Mike and joined him on the couch.

"Yeah maybe we should break their friendship up, I mean what the hell is their secret?" Matt asked taking a sip of beer.

"You tell me man. Kel's been acting really strange around me though, is it the same with Eve?" Mike asked taking a sip of his beer too, he wanted to know what was going on with his girl, it worried him.

"Well, Eve has just stopped all contact with me, you don't think she's seeing someone else do you?" Matt asked slightly panicked.

"No way, she loves you. Maybe she just needed some time apart?" Mike suggested taking a huge gulp of his beer.

"Yeah, she didn't even tell me anything about wanting time apart" Matt shook his head. "What about Kelly?"

"She's always so paranoid these days, I don't know what for" Mike said with shrug. It was true he never knew why Kelly was different these days, soon he would figure out.

"We'll work this out Mike, sooner or later we'll work this shit out."

* * *

><p><strong>JeffTrish:**

Trish and Jeff were at a local Greek restaurant talking about everything. After everything that'd been through together they thought it was for the best to spend every waking hour were having a fun night and flirting with eachother until the touchy subject of marriage came up once again. "Trish, I've been thinking a lot lately..." Jeff started staring across the table at her.

"About what exactly?" Trish answered staring back at him, her eyes locking with his.

"About us..." Jeff said being hesitant because worried about how Trish would react.

"Oh... what about us?" Trish smiled across at him.

"After everything our love has survived, I would like to spend the rest of my life with you, I love you so much" he scooted his chair closer to Trish and intertwined his hand with hers. Trish was just staring at his mesmerising eyes not able to say a word to him in return. "Trish Stratus..." he moved the chair out of the way before he bent down on one knee, still clutching her hand before pulling out a small box from the pocket of his leather jacket with his free hand. "Will you marry me?" Trish stared at him in awe and in slight suprise.

"Jeff...I..." Trish couldn't find the words to speak which caused Jeff to become uneasy and slightly panicked. "Yes, yes I will marry you Jeff Nero Hardy" Trish said relieving the panic that was racing throughout Jeff. He stood up and gave her a peck on the lips.

"For a moment I thought you were going to say no" Jeff said with a sigh of relief as he wrapped his arms around Trish's waist.

"I love you way to much to say no to a question like that" Trish in return wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I love you too Trish" Jeff smiled before he leaning in and giving a long, slow kiss that seemed to last forever. They pulled away at the same time and they both opened their eyes to stare at each other once again.

"You're a good kisser" Trish said with a giggle.

"I know I am, I've had a lot of practice" Jeff winked at Trish as a cheeky smrik appeared on his face.

"Ha ha very funny, let's go tell the others the news, I'm sure they'll be thrilled to hear about this" Trish grabbed his handand lead him out of the restaurant.

"I can't wait to see the looks on their faces" Jeff chuckled as he unlocked his car and opened the door on the passengers side, started the engine and made his way back home.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah there were a few random bits in it but they all have a purpose, trust me...Again sorry for not updating since August :( Thanks for reading and feel free to review :) <strong>


	5. Trouble

****Finally chapter 5 is here :) Thanks for all the reviews. Anyway enjoy and I hope it doesn't bore everyone to sleep.****

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

><p><strong>GailChristian:**

Gail was lying on a park bench staring at the starry sky above her. She was thinking of none other than Randy Orton. She was trying to convince herself that it was for the best. "Why would a pretty girl like you be out here all alone?" Christian said from a couple of metres away. Gail jumped up in fright before turning to face him.

"Christian, you scared the hell out of me. And you're supposed to be in jail, what are you doing here?" Gail asked. Christian smirked to himself before staring at the ground for a brief moment.

"I escaped along with Punk, Joey and your dad…" Christian mumbled. "You shouldn't be out here alone Gail" he stepped closer to her. Every step Christian took towards her Gail would take a step back until she had been backed up against a post. "I've come here to warn you and all your friends."

"Why would you do that? I've treated you so poorly in the past, why do you even care?" Gail questioned looking into his eyes and then fixating her stare on the graveled ground.

"I'm just telling you this because I don't want you to get hurt and that if I do hurt you, it's only because I'm ordered to. Gail your dad doesn't know I'm with you, your dad, your sister, no one knows about us" Christian leaned in towards her before Gail pushed him away.

"There is no us, remember?" Gail snapped at him. Christian stared at her, keeping calm while backing off slightly. "We were done a long time ago!" Gail exclaimed before trying to brush past him. Christian grabbed her arm and pulled her towards himself.

"If you don't remember correctly, after that night, who was there for you?" Christian asked his eyes widening in rage.

"Don't bring this up Christian not now, not ever!" Gail yelled at him as she pulled her arm away.

"I was there for you. Not your precious sister Melina or that dork of a boyfriend Randy or whatever his name is, I was there for you. I held you in my arms as you cried all night. I took care of you, I let you stay in my appartment and you left. Still to this day I do not know why" Christian finished.

"You don't know why?" Gail scoffed in disbelief. "You and your friends tried to kill my sister and my friends. Why the hell do you think I left?" Gail snapped at him making wild hand gestures.

"Look, I told you I was only following orders and I'm disobeying orders by talking to you now. Warn your friends and your sister. I'm telling you, if you don't warn them someone is going to get hurt. Trust me I never wanted any of this to happen, I just want peace" he replied. "That's why I'm telling you this…"

"Why?" Gail answered folding her arms across her chest.

"Isn't kinda obvious?" Christian also answered.

"How very sweet…do you want an applause for that Christian?" CM Punk said from behind Christian before giving him a punch to the head, knocking him to the floor. Gail went to run but when she turned around Joey was standing behind her.

"You set me up!" Gail yelled at Christian who was being attacked by Punk.

"No he didn't" Joey smirked grabbing her wrist. Gail looked down at his hand gripping at her wrist before throwing a punch at his nose. Punk and Christian were exchanging punches as Gail was taking care of Joey. She threw a few more punches at Joey before kicking him in the stomach causing him to fall with a sickening crunch. He yelled out in pain as he writhed around on the cold asphalt. Punk had thrown Christian onto the ground. Christian had also landed awkwardly on his left arm so it was taking him awhile to get to his feet. However, Punk had drawn out his pocket knife in order to get rid of Christian once and for all but luckily just as Punk lunged at Christian, knife in hand, Gail crouched by Christian and raised her hand to shield the both of them from the knife. The next thing Gail knew was an unbearable agony surging through her arm. Christian kicked Punk in the stomach and eventually took care of him as Gail sat there on the ground shaking uncontrollably as she stared at the knife embedded a couple of centimetres above her wrist.

"Gail!" Christian exclaimed crouching down beside her. "Oh my god…" he mumbled as he stared at the knife which had gone through her arm. He could see it sticking out the other end. He was tough but even that sight made him squeamish. Looking around to see if Punk or Joey were stirring (which they weren't) Christian gripped the knife causing Gail to bite down on her lower lip in pain. Gripping the knife tighter he wrenched it out of her which caused her to cry out in agony. Thinking fast Christian unbuttoned his shirt in order to rip some material to stop the bleeding. Gently and as quickly as he could he wrapped Gail's wound up to stop the bleeding before picking her up bridal style, fleeing the scene.

* * *

><p><strong>ChristyCody/David/Evan/Candice:**

Evan and Candice just watched from the door as Cody got into a heated argument with Christy and David. "I loved you, I cared for you and you pretty much threw everything we had away!" Cody yelled. "How could you do this to me Christy? I loved you..." Cody choked out the last part.

"We just weren't supposed to be Codes, I'm sorry but I love David and David loves me" Christy said tears definite in her eyes.

"I'm sorry Codeman" David apologised. Cody turned on him furiously too.

"I don't want your apology! You knew I loved her how could you do that to me? You were my friend!" Cody had just lost it, he didn't know what to say or what to do anymore. His hands began to tremble uncontrollably.

"Codeman, maybe you should calm down a little" Evan suggested, calmly walking towards his distressed friend.

"I don't want to calm down! The love of my life just cheated on me! I hate you all!" Cody continued to yell as he fought back his own tears.

"Codes, I'm sorry..." Christy mumbled.

"Why does everyone keep apologising? Why? For what? I need more than a stupid apology! Everyone just leave me alone!"

"Fine!" Christy raised her voice. "I never loved you anyway!" she stormed out of the room, tears threatening to fall.

"Yeah you leave!" Cody yelled after her before turning to David Hart Smith. "I thought you were my friend! You backstabbing bastard!" Cody yelled before whacking David across the face. Evan hurriedly ran toward the two men to stop the fight.

"Obviously we're not friends Cody and obviously Christy loves me, so excuse me while I go check on her" he brushed past Cody and Candice and followed Christy outside.

"What a mess..." Candice muttered as Cody sat on his bed with Evan nearby comforting him.

* * *

><p><strong>TrishJeff/John/Melina/Randy:**

Trish and Jeff walked into headquarters hand in hand earning some looks from some people standing nearby. Those people being John and Melina. "Hey Trish, hey Jeff, what are you so happy about?" John confronted them, his muscular arm wrapped tightly around Melina.

"Should we tell them babe?" Jeff asked his grin widening as Melina and John looked between the two of them.

"Tell us what exactly?" Melina raised her eyebrows at the couple. Looking at one another one last time Trish opened her mouth to speak.

"We're getting married" Trish beamed as Jeff caressed her hand.

"Oh my god really?" Melina exclaimed jumping up and down in excitment. "Since when?" she asked again. Jeff couldn't help but chuckle to himself.

"Since a couple of hours ago" Jeff chuckled once again.

"Well congratulations bro" John gave Jeff a manly hug before he turned to Trish and gave her a huge hug. "This is the best news I've heard in awhile" John admitted.

"Thanks John. How's the baby going?" Trish the turned her attention to Melina now.

"As far as I know the baby's going great and I have a wonderful hubby, who's been taking great care of me and my mood swings" Melina finished and let out a small giggle as she watched John roll his eyes in plain annoyance.

"Mood swings man, something you don't want to deal with" John muttered towards Jeff so only he could hear. This caused Jeff to chuckle once again and both Trish and Melina to shoot them a stare.

"What?" both men answered in unison.

"Nothing..." both Trish and Melina replied. "So do you know whether it's a boy or a girl yet?" Trish asked with excitment building up within her.

"No I don't know yet but John and I were going to go tomorrow to get that checked out" Melina smiled.

"That's great Mel, I'm so happy for you" Trish embraced her in a tight hug afterall they were best friends.

"I happy for you too" Melina replied.

"Glad to see you two on the same page again" Jeff said jokingly as Trish lightly punched him on the arm.

"Stop tryin' to be funny it's not working" Trish admitted which caused Jeff to fold his arms across his chest. There was a short silence before John spoke.

"Hey, has anyone seen Randy or Gail?" John asked as everyone shrugged in return. Trish caught sight of Randy walking around with his head dropped.

"There he is..." she mumbled before running towards him. "Hey Rands!" she called to him as the rest of the group followed Trish.

"Trish?" he seemed surprised but Trish really couldn't tell because he was wearing a black hoodie that covered most of his face. "Oh, you're all here..." he mumbled still looking down.

"Rands, what's wrong? Are you ok?" Trish asked placing her hand on his arm, trying to offer comfort if he needed it.

"She's gone..." he mumbled causing the rest of the group to frown.

"Who?" Jeff asked. Randy sniffled and they all knew he was crying, which was a shock to say the least.

"Who's gone?" John asked again hoping they could get an answer out of Randy.

"Randy, what happened?" Trish asked her eyes filling with concern.

"Gail's gone..." he cried.

"Gail gone?" Melina repeated. "What do you mean gone? Where did she go?" Melina had officially freaked out. Gail was her little sister and she was meant to take care of her.

"Ok everyone just calm down" Jeff pretty much announced. "We will go find her and first light tomorrow, agreed."

"Agreed" Trish and John answered but Melina was too busy freaking out and Randy was too busy being emotional to answer.

"I'm going to look for her now..." Melina muttered.

"But Mel-" John was interrupted by Melina.

"She's my sister John" Melina answered back.

"But Mel you're pregnant" Trish finished what John was trying to say before Melina cut him off. Melina shot her the same look she shot John.

"Then we're coming with you" John announced.

"Yeah us too" Jeff smiled as Trish looked at him lovingly.

"What about you Rands? Are you coming?" Melina asked and Randy just nodded. "Lets go then, John you have the car keys." Trish, Melina, Jeff, John and Randy all left in order to go and find Gail.

* * *

><p><strong>MichelleMickie/Rey/Chris:**

"Mickie! Wake up!" Michelle yelled trying to wake her friend up. "Wake up!" Mickie stirred and rolled over.

"Chelle? What the hell?" she groaned inwardly.

"It's Chris and Rey they're having a punch up in my room!" Michelle panicked as Mickie sat bolt upright.

"Why? I thought they were friends?" Mickie asked trying to make sense of the situation.

"I don't know, just hurry up and get to my room!" Michelle yelled and ran out of Mickie and Rey's room. Both Mickie and Michelle arrived and they saw Rey and Chris trading blows. "Chris! Stop it!" Chris turned around and was shocked to see Mickie and Michelle staring at both him and Rey in disgust.

"Chelle this is not what it looks like, Rey was being-"

"Chris what's wrong with you? You're not the Chris I fell in love with. You are an arrogant, angry jerk!" Michelle yelled at him.

"Chelle-"

"Shut up Chris! You and Rey need to both go and visit a counselor! Michelle yelled.

"Chelle calm down" Mickie was taken aback by Michelle's anger. Michelle ignored her comment.

"Actually maybe we should lock you in a room together so you have no choice but to make up" Michelle stated picking up the keys in a nearby table.

"That could work" Mickie said with a shrug as they both left the room and quickly locked the door behind them. Chris and Rey shot deadly glares at each other before sitting on the couch together. There was silence in the room.

"I guess we're stuck together huh?" Rey said with a smirk.

"Yeah unfortunately..." Chris muttered.

* * *

><p><strong>LitaEdge/Bret:**

Lita and Edge knocked on Bret's door causing Bret to look up from all his paperwork at the couple in the doorway. "Lita , Edge what can I do for you?" he asked welcoming them into the room.

"Well, we overheard Eve and Kelly talking about a couple of things" Lita started off. Bret leaned over the table.

"Things like what?" he questioned raising an eyebrow at her.

"Like texting CM Punk" Edge replied with a smirk.

"What are you saying? " Bret asked raising his eyebrows at the couple.

"We're saying Eve and Kelly are traitors" Lita stated. "Kelly is love with Punk and Eve is defending her."

"I don't believe you" Bret answered.

"Really?" Edge said handing Bret his phone. "That's your proof" Edge said playing the recording of the whole conversation.

* * *

><p><strong>End of chapter everyone :) Yep, Kelly and Eve are in trouble, big time...<strong>

**Thanks for reading and feel free to review :)**


	6. Happy Birthday

**Sorry I haven't updated anything in FOREVER...But now I'm back and I'm probably going to update my stories as much as possible. So here's chapter 6 of Inescapable... It's basically a Gail/Christian chapter. Italics means flashback.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6: Happy Birthday<strong>

* * *

><p><em>"Make a wish." Christian smiled as he crept up behind her.<em>

_"What? A wish? For what?" Gail asked completely perplexed. Christian laid a large delicious chocolate cake on the table between them and handed her an envelope._

_"Happy Birthday!" he exclaimed turning to face Gail with a warm smile. "I made the cake myself, I hope you like it." Gail looked at the cake with a dumbfounded expression."Hey..." Christian's eyebrows furrowed with concern as he watched Gail stare at the cake and not take her eyes off it. "What's wrong?"_

_"I...I.." Gail blinked a couple of times as she still held the envelope with shaking hands. "I just didn't know it was my birthday today..." Gail could see the warmth and understanding in Christian's expression making holding back her tears so much harder. "Give me a minute..." Gail stood up, placing the pink envelope on the table in front of her as she rushed towards the bathroom._

_"Gail" Christian said softly as he rested his hands on her shoulders. "Talk to me Gail...you know you can tell me anything." Gail shook her head, pulling away when Christian tried to pull her into a hug._

_"Christian I want to be alone!" Gail yelled at him but Christian pretty much held her in a tight embrace not willing to let her go. She struggled against him but he had her in his iron grip. Gail had no option but to whimper into Christian's muscular chest. "Please, let me go" she pleaded brokenly but Christian shook his head, stroked her long black hair and caressed the nape of her neck. Gail continued to fight against him but Christian just pulled her closer._

_"I've got you, just relax" Christian whispered as he pressed his lips to her forehead. Gail buried her face into the crook of Christian's shoulder and clung to him, tears cascading down her cheeks. She tried to smother her sobs but when Christian guided her to the floor and pulled her into his lap, Gail's shoulders started to shake uncontrollably. As Christian cradled her, rocking her back and forth, Gail cried harder than she had in years. For all the forgotten birthdays and because finally someone cared enough to remember._

_"You always told me it was rude to question a gift, right?" She sniffled a small smile appearing on her face. "You must think I'm an ungrateful piece of shit right now" Gail joked. Christian was unable to refrain from laughing. He used his thumb to wipe the remaining tears on Gail's face._

_"I thought everyone liked chocolate cake" he teased as he continued to caress her back in comfort. "Maybe next year I'll make a different flavour" he grinned._

_"Next year?" Gail beamed and Christian grinned at her._

_"I will make you a cheesecake next year, that's if I can...I can't promise anything though" he smiled. Gail wrapped her arms around him._

_"Thanks, I should cry more often shouldn't I?" Gail smiled as Christian shook his head disapprovingly. Christian tried to disentangle himself from Gail but she stopped him._

_"Can we stay like this? Just for a little while longer?" Christian hesitated, he couldn't bring himself to say no._

_"Considering it's your birthday, I don't see why not." Gail heaved a sigh of relief as she burrowed back into Christian's arms. Gail shifted slightly, casting a glance in Christian's direction._

_"What?" he asked softly, trying to decipher that look on Gail's face. He couldn't quite work it out. He was completely caught off guard with what happened next. Gail's soft lips brushed sweetly against his own and Christian almost wrote it off as a simple gesture of affection but Gail returned for more. Momentarily Christian forgot how to breathe. For a couple moments he couldn't help but respond and his eyelids fluttered shut as Gail's fingers wound through his short blonde hair. Christian forced himself to pull away while he still had the willpower to do so._

_"Gail stop" he rested his forehead against hers. "We can't do this."_

_"Why not? I've seen the way you look at me...I'm not blind...I know you want this" Gail stated as she cupped Christian's face in her hands. "You make me happy. When you kissed me back...I-I-" Christian could see that Gail was visibly upset and all emotional._

_"Gail...I can't offer you a life of happiness. I mean I live in a dingy apartment-" _

"_I don't care Christian, you are one of the only people that care for me. You said I could make a wish-" Christian interrupted her knowing what she was about to say. __He cupped Gail's tear-stained face in his hands and regarded her intently. "Gail..." Christian whispered as he closed the distance between them, his lips parting as he kissed Gail tenderly on the mouth. "Happy Birthday."_

* * *

><p>Christian finally found a safe haven in an alleyway a couple of blocks away. He crouched down, and leaned against a wall with Gail still in his tight embrace. He breathed a sigh of relief when he saw that Gail was still conscious.<p>

"I'm sorry Gail" Christian said brokenly, not sure if he could bear looking at Gail during that particular moment. He had almost gotten her killed. Christian shrugged off his jacket, wrapping it around Gail's shoulders.

"You did good, Christian" Gail smiled weakly at him. "I thought you were going to double cross me there...How did you even find me?" Gail asked sitting upright.

"I planted a tracking device in your pocket" Christian said seriously.

"What?" Gail exclaimed as she began to frantically search her jeans and only stopped when she saw that Christian was doing his best to refrain from bursting out into laughter.

"What is this? Spy humour?" Gail shook her head disapprovingly at him.

"How do you think I found you Gail? I just spent the last couple of hours freezing my ass off" Christian replied. Gail looked up at him with tired eyes.

"Are you sure you don't want your jacket? You look cold..." Gail watched Christian shiver as he shook his head at her.

"Don't worry about me...I'm not cold... I'm...I'm a man" Christian finished as he sneezed into his hand. A playful smirk found its way onto Gail's face and Christian stared at her for a brief moment. "What? What's so funny? The metabolism of men runs 15% faster than women so technically men are more resistant to the cold than women." He sneezed once again.

"I don't know about you but I'm freezing" Gail replied.

"Then come here" he said extending his arms to her. "We'll be warmer..." Gail looked at him blankly for a second. "Trust me" Christian said looking deep into her dark brown eyes. Gail didn't know whether to trust him or not but she felt bad for him. After all he had tried to warn her and given his jacket to her. Not to mention he also tended to the wound in her arm. Gail reluctantly snuggled closer to him and Christian wrapped his arms around her in a protective embrace.

"Christian..."

"Yeah..."

"Why do you pretend to give a damn about me?" Gail finally turned tear-filled eyes in her friend's direction but Christian abruptly looked away.

"Gail, that's not true. I…" Christian opened his mouth, and then closed it again. "It's complicated."

"Everything always is with you." They lapsed into silence for a moment and Christian sighed as he hugged Gail tighter.

"I hated when you left" he confessed quietly. "I never knew if you were coming back and I worried about you everyday. I still do..."

"I can look after myself" Gail replied and it was as if it was an automatic response.

"You know what I kept thinking Gail?"

"What?"

"If something happened to me, who was going look after you?" Christian looked as if he was in pain. Gail found herself blinking rapidly and swallowing the prominent lump in her throat.

"You can't afford to get attached in this line of work. You taught me that Christian but you came looking for me anyway. You told me not to become attached yet here you are, saving my life."

"Yeah I did but that's because I..." Christian trailed off.

"You what?" Gail asked becoming slightly impatient with him.

"I care about you Gail...I want you to know that as long as I'm around you'll always be safe." Their eyes locked in moment of deep affection until Christian cleared his throat and picked Gail up bridal style once again. "Let's get you home."


	7. Christian

**Ok so just updating again. All of the other characters will be back in the story next chapter :) Enjoy this chapter :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7: Christian<strong>

* * *

><p>Gail's eyes fluttered open from her previous semi-conscious state. Her head was resting against Christian's muscular chest as she began to regain consciousness. "What happened?" she mumbled as she felt a warm fluid flowing freely down her arm. She looked down at her arm and spotted blood seeping through her bandages.<p>

"Gail you've lost a lot of blood and I'm trying to get you back to your sister" Christian stated, his brow furrowed in obvious concern for her. She closed her eyes, wincing in pain as she tried to stay conscious.

"Christian...thank you..." she muttered as Christian gave her a reassuring smile.

"You're going to be ok Gail, you're-"

"Hey you!" Melina yelled with her gun raised, pointing it directly at Christian who was unaware that he was under gunpoint. Upon hearing this, Christian turned around to face the approaching figure. "Put my sister down Christian!"

"Woah! Woah...Melina lower the gun. We're on the same side" Christian slowly walked towards her.

"Mel! Stop it!" Trish exclaimed as she convinced Melina to lower her gun. Christian placed Gail on her feet and supported some of her weight as Melina lowered her gun and sprinted towards Gail. "Gail! Are you ok? What happened?" Melina reached out to Gail and supported some of her weight.

"I-I'm o-oh-okay" Gail stuttered.

"She got stabbed... she's lost a lot of blood..." Christian exclaimed which made him receive a punch to the face from Randy.

"You son of a bitch!" Randy bellowed as he punched Christian directly in the mouth. From the force of Randy's punch, Christian fell to the floor clutching his heavily bloodied mouth.

"I didn't stab her! Punk did!" Christian answered completely enraged as he slowly stood up to face Randy.

"Ok that's enough" John said as he tried to pull a livid Randy away from an enraged Christian. Jeff pushed Christian onto his stomach and pull out a pair of handcuffs from his pocket. He pulled Christian's arms behind his back and handcuffed his wrists together.

"Get up!" Jeff wrenched Christian up from the ground. "We're going to be asking you a few questions once we get back to headquarters." Randy picked Gail up and Melina couldn't help but notice how limp she was in his arms.

"Let's get them to the car" Trish said as Melina hurriedly opened the rear door for Randy and Gail. She then ran to the driver's side to start the car. Randy carefully laid a semi-conscious Gail in the back seat then turned to Melina. "We need to get back to HQ and fast!" As John and Trish got into the car, Jeff shoved Christian in the trunk and hopped into the back seat. Melina stepped on the gas pedal and the car came to life.

"Babe, you need to stay awake" Randy whispered to her. "Stay with me Gail. We're almost at HQ" Randy muttered anxiously. Melina glanced at Randy and Gail through the rear view mirror.

Needing to reassure both herself and Gail, Melina said "you're going to be ok, Gail. I promise."

* * *

><p><strong>A COUPLE OF MINUTES LATER<strong>

* * *

><p>Melina quickly got out of the car and opened the rear door and was greeted by Gail glistening in sweat. "I don't understand, it's only her arm. What's happening to her John?" Melina asked in panic as she watched Gail finding it hard to breathe. She was having uneven breaths which was certainly not a good sign. Her hair was plastered onto her forehead and her face was unusually pale. Randy's arms and leather jacket were warm and wet with Gail's blood.<p>

"Mel! She's lost too much blood!' Randy panicked as he got out of the car.

"Don't worry" John reassured them both as he carefully lifted Gail up smoothly and frantically rushed her inside to headquarters. This left Trish and Jeff alone with Christian which meant it was their job to interrogate him.

* * *

><p>Trish opened the door to the briefing room while Jeff shoved Christian into the room and subsequently shoved him into the chair. "Now listen here. I don't have a lot of time to waste with a scumbag like you but I'm are going to ask you a few questions" Jeff stated harshly. He paced around the room thinking of what to ask him.<p>

"You know you could clean up my mouth before chucking me into interrogation" Christian replied smugly. "Or how about a glass of water, that seems more humane than locking me in the car trunk."

"Did you or did you not attack Gail tonight" Jeff stated as he stared into Christian's eyes.

"I did not. I told you. Punk stabbed Gail. We were ambushed by Joey and Punk" Christian answered truthfully. Jeff shook his head while Trish listened intently.

"Do you really expect me to believe that? You just escaped from federal prison and you're telling me that you had nothing to do with attacking Gail?" Jeff questioned as Christian rolled his eyes.

"I went looking for Gail. I tried to warn her because I didn't want her to get hurt. Then Joey and Punk ambushed us and Punk stabbed Gail. I bandaged the wound up and I was going to bring her to back here" Christian explained.

"That's a nice story. How do we know the SES didn't send you here to double cross her?" Jeff through another question at him.

"If I was here to double cross Gail I would have already. But I'm no longer a part of the SES and my intention was to warn her of their plans. Putting Gail in danger was never on my agenda. I care about her."

"So are you trying to tell me that you're in love with Gail?" Jeff asked raising his eyebrows. "Is that why you didn't hurt her?"

"I would never hurt the one that I love. I'm not you Jeff." Jeff smacked him across the face and Christian spat blood onto the ground as he began to chuckle deliriously. "Truth hurts doesn't it Jeffro." Jeff pulled out his gun and thrashed Christian in the face with it as a stream of blood started to run from his nose and dropped on his lap when it hit his lips.

"I've tried to be nice but I guess I'm going to do this hard way." Jeff was absolutely livid.

"I've told you the truth. I did not plan to ambush Gail!" Christian yelled at Jeff who was becoming impatient with his prisoner.

"Then how did you find her?" Jeff said angrily. "Are you telling me that the SES didn't tell you where her location was?"

"How do you think I found her?" Christian answered back just as enraged as his captor. "I spent the whole night freezing my ass off as I searched the streets for her. I may have used SES technology to locate her but it was against the rules and regulations. If I was to get caught there would be serious consequences." Jeff glared at him but Christian continued being honest. "I used the SES' tracking system to find her and then I covered my tracks but obviously Punk and Joey were ordered to ambush her." Jeff paced around as if he was thinking of another question to ask.

"Jeff..." Trish blocked his path. "Maybe he's telling the truth" she muttered so only Jeff could hear.

"Maybe...but he was also with the enemy. How can you even trust him?" Jeff hissed as he folded his arms across his chest.

"I don't trust him but maybe we should talk to Gail about this once she's better and in the meantime we'll keep Christian in one of the holding cells and I'll do my research on him, ok?" Trish suggested as Jeff sighed an aggravated sigh.

"Fine...but if anything goes wrong-"

"Nothing will go wrong Jeff" Trish whispered as she intertwined her hands with his. Jeff sighed shakily before he pulled away from Trish.

"I'll go and find that holding cell" he stated as he glared at Christian and then stared back at Trish.

"I'll be minding Christian. If you need anything, just give me a call."

"Will do" Jeff answered before giving Trish a quick peck on the cheek and hurriedly leaving the room.

* * *

><p>Melina watched as Gail slept peacefully on her bed. John and the doctors had spent at least half an hour cleaning out the stab wound and bandaging it up. Gail had already passed out in John's arms before they had gotten medical help. Melina had opted to give Gail some painkillers in order to ease her sister's discomfort. What completely perplexed Melina, John and the doctors was that the wound was slightly out of the ordinary. Melina had examined the deep gash in her sister's lower arm. The wound would heal with time but it was the strange bruising and vein pattern which concerned Melina most. The doctors had no idea what may have caused this and neither did John. "What did they do to you Gail?" Melina sat beside Gail as she buried her head in her hands. Everything was seemingly peaceful for Gail as she continued to slip into a deep sleep. But little did Melina know that her sister's immune system was working overtime to fight a foreign toxin that invading her blood stream. This would consequently heat up her core body temperature and eventually lead to a high fever.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>THE NEXT DAY<strong>

* * *

><p>Randy was standing in the door way the whole time. Watching as the doctors tended to the love of his life. "She's going to be ok Orton" John reassured, placing a firm hand on his friend's shoulder.<p>

"I want to see her" Randy said softly as John watched him with concerned eyes.

"Buddy maybe you should get cleaned up first I mean you're covered in blood and you haven't changed your clothes since yesterday" John pointed out which caused Randy to snap at him.

"John! I _need _to see her and I don't care if I'm covered in blood. I need to see the love of my life. I want to be there for her John, just like you are always there for Melina, just like Jeff is always there for Trish. I want to be there when she wakes up." John just didn't have the heart to persuade Randy anymore. The guy was totally and madly in love with Gail and he wanted to be there for his loved one and who could blame him? Randy stepped into the room and gave Melina a light hug. Melina hadn't left her sister's beside in the past 24 hours.

"I'll leave you two alone and Randy if she wakes up, please tell me" Melina said as tears welled up in her eyes.

"I will Mel" Randy answered as he sat down in a chair and intertwined his hand with Gail's hand. According to the doctors, Gail had been unconscious for about 24 hours now. Randy, however, felt as if this was his fault, seeing as he wasn't there to protect her. "Gail, please wake up" Randy coaxed. "Hey Babe" Randy said just above a whisper as he gradually picked up her hand, bringing it to his lips. "I'm sorry" Randy tried to keep his composure. "I tried to make you stay I really did but you didn't listen to me did you" Randy chuckled to himself. "You were always the stubborn one, I must admit." He let out a shaky sigh as he caressed the back of her hand gently. "I still blame myself for what happened to you. I feel as if it is my job to protect you Gail." Randy ran his thumb across her cheek and kissed it tenderly. Randy placed a kiss on her forehead and noticed that she was burning up again, even more so than before. "I love you Gail and I'm going to help you through this...I promise" he said as he went to find the doctors but before he left the room Gail opened her mouth slightly managing to get a few syllables across before passing out once again.

"Chr…i…st…ian..."

* * *

><p><strong>Ok that was the end of chapter 7! Feel free to review and thanks for reading :)<strong>


	8. Gail's Flashback

**Ok so just updating again. Thanks for reviewing the last chapter :) Enjoy this chapter :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8: Gail's Flashback <strong>

* * *

><p><strong>TrishRandy/Christian:**

_Christian that's what she muttered _Randy thought to himself. _Christian! _Randy was revolted. This was not the first time Gail had broken his heart, this was the second. He stormed down to the interrogation room where Trish was doing her research on Christian. "Christian!" he bellowed as opened the door violently. Christian looked up at him, his face still bloodied from where Jeff had smacked him.

"Woah Randy." Trish got up and tried to calm him down.

"Get off me Trish! You have no idea what just happened! You have no idea you hear me?" he continued to yell.

"What happened Orton? Is Gail ok?" Christian asked in complete concern for her.

"Is she ok?" Randy scoffed. "No she's not! What did you do to her you son of a bitch!"

"I didn't do anything to her! I saved her!" Christian fired back.

"You are full of shit, you know that!" Randy bellowed.

"Ok, Randy," he tried to push past her but Trish wouldn't allow it, "Randy just calm down and talk to me. C'mon..." she led him outside the interrogation room and securely locked the door behind her. Randy just ran a hand through his short hair, not knowing what to do. "Randy, what happened?"

"What happened?" he scoffed, starting to pace around the room. "What happened?" he repeated but only this time he shouted it and overturned a nearby desk in rage which startled Trish. "What do you think happened?" he bellowed, throwing a temper tantrum. Trish didn't know what to say or do she had never seen Randy act in such a violent manner. The man was angry and that was an understatement. "I go to see Gail, I tell her that I love her... that _I _love her, I tell her that I feel as if I should protect her and that I am at fault for her predicament and you know what she says in return?" Trish just waited for him to continue, what else could she do? The guy had completely lost the plot. "She said 'Christian'." Randy pursed his lips together becoming all emotional as he averted his gaze away from Trish. "Christian..." he croaked and he tried to swallow the lump in his throat. Seeing as his anger had subsided and now he was just ultimately upset, Trish just embraced him in a tight hug.

"I'm sorry" Trish whispered as she rubbed circles on his back, meaning to offer comfort. He jerked away, wordless and sat on one of the chairs he hadn't overthrown as he closed his eyes. "Randy?" Trish asked in confusion.

"Trish, just tell me, once you've finished your research, what this S.O.B. did to my girl." Randy got up to leave but Trish stopped him.

"I will but before you go can you take this up to medical?" she asked as she handed him a securely sealed envelope which contained some of her research on, not Christian but Gail.

"What is this?" Randy asked completely perplexed. Trish didn't answer as she averted her gaze. "Trish... What- is- this?"

"This is not the time to tell you Randy, look you're obviously upset and the content of that envelope-" Trish was cut short by Randy opening up the envelope himself. He scanned the piece of paper and his hand was shaking by the time he finished reading it.

"Gail's a drug addict?" Randy looked up at Trish. "Gail's a drug addict!" he repeated.

"Yes...I told you, you weren't ready to hear this."

"And when is anyone ready to hear anything like this Trish! The doctors have been giving Gail morphine for days now. What... do they want to send her out on a bender, face-first?" Randy was enraged again.

"They didn't know and they wanted to ease her pain. Randy you have to understand that."

"You know I think I understand the situation with perfect clarity Trish." He shoved the papers back in the envelope. "Now do your job, find out what the son of a bitch did to my girl."

"Randy-"

"Just do it! I'll let medical know that they're dealing with a former drug addict" Randy snapped. As Randy stormed out of the room he shot a throwaway glare at Christian as Trish slumped down on the chair where Randy had sat earlier and buried her face in her hands.

* * *

><p><strong>BretLita/Edge/Kelly/Mike/Eve/Matt****:**

Lita and Edge knocked on Bret's door causing Bret to look up from all his paperwork at the couple in the doorway. "Lita , Edge what can I do for you?" he asked welcoming them into the room.

"Well, we overheard Eve and Kelly talking about a couple of things" Lita started off. Bret leaned over the table.

"Things like what?" he questioned raising an eyebrow at her.

"Like texting CM Punk" Edge replied with a smirk.

"What are you saying? " Bret asked raising his eyebrows at the couple.

"We're saying Eve and Kelly are traitors" Lita stated. "Kelly is love with Punk and Eve is defending her."

"I don't believe you" Bret answered.

"Really?" Edge said handing Bret his phone. "That's all the evidence you need" Edge said playing the recording of the whole conversation. The recording ended and Edge shoved the phone back in his pocket as he and Lita waited for Bret's reaction. "Both Kelly and Eve are traitors and they are working with the SES."

"I'm reluctant to do this but put them in a holding cell and get someone to interrogate them" Bret stated as he got up and left the room and went looking for Kelly and Eve; Lita and Edge followed. Eventually the trio found Eve and Kelly in the dining hall talking to their significant other, Mike and Matt.

"So who wants to do the honours?" Lita asked looking between Bret and Edge.

"You look like you want to, so go ahead" Edge said with a cheeky smirk. Lita shrugged and walked towards Eve and Kelly as Bret and Edge just watched from afar.

"Hi guys" Lita greeted the four them with a cheerful but fake smile.

"Lita how's everything going with you and Edge?" Eve asked a smile appearing on her face. Lita didn't even answer she just grabbed Eve's wrist and pulled out a set of handcuffs.

"Edge and I are fine but you and Kelly on the other hand are going to be taken to the holding cells on the lowest floor" Lita stated as she secured the handcuffs around Eve's wrists.

"What? I'm sure there's been some mistake" Matt stood up and looked to Bret who kept his gaze averted.

"Bret, Eve didn't do anything! This is all my doing!" Kelly exclaimed looking between Eve and Lita and Edge and Bret.

"You're doing?" Mike and Matt exclaimed in unison.

"Mike, Matt I can explain!" Eve shot Kelly a glare, this was what she got in return for helping out her friend. Lita grabbed Eve's still cuffed wrists and dragged her over to Edge who began taking her to a cell. She stumbled as Edge pushed her harshly and this caused Matt to rise up in anger.

"Don't touch her Edge!" Matt yelled at him but it was too late, Edge had already taken Eve down the elevator to the lowest floor where the holding cells were.

"Bret, Eve didn't do anything! She was just trying to be a good friend!" Kelly still tried to convince him that this was all her fault but no one was buying it.

"I hope you enjoy the cell, cos you'll be sharing one with your...'friend'... tonight" Lita taunted as she placed another set of handcuffs around Kelly's wrist. "I guess I'm taking her down to the basement too." Lita looked to Bret who reluctantly nodded his head. Lita walked to the elevator and disappeared from sight.

"Bret!" Mike exclaimed. "Would you like to tell us what the hell is going on?"

"Yeah I would like to know why my girlfriend is being taken down to the prisoner level! She hasn't done anything wrong!" Matt was clearly furious. Bret sighed and ran a shaky hand through his hair.

"Both you take a seat, we have a lot to talk about."

* * *

><p><strong>ChrisRey/Michelle/Mickie**/Cena/Maria/Tyson/****Natalya**:**

"Actually maybe we should lock you in a room together so you have no choice but to make up" Michelle stated picking up the keys in a nearby table.

"That could work" Mickie said with a shrug as they both left the room and quickly locked the door behind them. Chris and Rey shot deadly glares at each other before sitting on the couch together. There was silence in the room.

"I guess we're stuck together huh?" Rey said with a smirk.

"Yeah unfortunately..." Chris muttered.

"I should be the one who's annoyed Chris. You think you are the best at everything. You're arrogant and I don't want to be locked in a room with someone like you" Rey explained.

"Rey, just shut up you're giving me a headache." Rey rolled his eyes in plain annoyance and Chris just slouched down on the bed getting ready for sleep.

"You're seriously going to sleep? Even though the girls locked us in here to sort out our differences" Rey stated as Chris attempted to get some sleep by closing his eyes tight. "Jericho!"

"What Rey? What the hell do you want?" Jericho snapped at him.

"If you are going to sleep then I should do the same" Rey countered slyly. "Except there's one problem..." he finished causing Chris' eyes to snap open.

"And what exactly would that be?" Chris asked his eyes ablaze with anger as a smug smile appeared on Rey's face.

"I want to sleep on the bed, I think I deserve it after how you treated me" Rey replied.

"No... no... this is my bed and I'm sleeping on it!" Chris sat bolt upright and came face to face with Rey.

"Look, Jericho do you want to be stuck in this room for the whole day tomorrow?" Rey muttered so Mickie and Michelle wouldn't hear him. Chris stared at Rey pondering the question.

"No I do not..." he answered.

"Well we'll make it look like we sorted out our differences if you slept on the floor and I slept on your bed." Chris let out an aggravated sigh.

"Fine but only because I don't think I can spend any more time with you" Chris answered as he went to the wardrobe and got out a spare pillow and blanket. "This better work Rey or else I'm going to be one pissed off person in the morning." Michelle had her ear pressed to the door listening to every audible word Chris and Rey were exchanging.

"Told you it would work " Michelle said.

"What?" Cena asked as he walked down the corridor with Maria on holding onto his arm.

"Chelle locked Chris and Rey in a room together" Mickie explained.

"Oh...why?" Tyson asked, slightly confused.

"I wanted them to get over their differences and by the looks it's working."

"That idea was brilliant, Chelle, they were starting to get on my nerves" Natalya stated.

"Really? I thought I was the only one" Maria added causing Michelle to smile.

"How was your double date?" Michelle asked.

"It was good, but I really think Ria was drunk" Cena admitted with a cheeky grin appearing on his face.

"I was so not drunk!" Maria slurred as Cena frowned.

"I'm going to take this one to bed" Cena laughed as he helped Maria back to her room. "Let me know how your experiment goes Chelle!" he called out from down the hall before finally disappearing.

* * *

><p><strong>MelinaGail/John/Randy:**

Exactly two days had passed since Gail's accident. The digital clock across the room read 7:00pm. Gail had a slight fever but nothing Melina couldn't handle on her own. John was always running back and forth between the fridge and Gail's room though. He was in charge of getting the ice packs to cool Gail down every now and then. It was distressing for both Melina and John though. Gail hadn't moved at all and it was as if she was in some sort of comatose state.

Melina continued to hold onto Gail's hand, almost trying to coax her to wake up. "C'mon give me a sign Gail..." Melina muttered as she brought Gail's hand up to her own cheek with a lone tear sliding down her face as she closed her eyes. "C'mon, wake up." John stood in the doorway, his brow completely furrowed in concern for his wife.

"Mel, you need to eat." John gently touched Melina's shoulders. At this point in time, her hair was disheveled and her eye bags from sleep deprivation and fatigue was pronounced on her small features. Melina didn't even budge from her herself just stared off into the distance in some sort of trance. John frowned and tried again, desperation beginning to surface. "Mel, you need to keep up your strength. Not only for Gail but for our baby...Please Mel. Have some water and something to eat." John delicately held her face so that she was facing him. "We can get through this Mel, trust me. I've sent some of Gail's blood to the pathologist and he is working out what is wrong with her."

"You know what's wrong with her?" Randy stated from the doorway as he threw the envelope towards Melina and John. "She's addicted to painkillers" he stated as he pulled out the morphine drip from Gail's left hand. Melina and John exchanged worried glances.

"She's what?" Melina asked weakly.

"You heard me..." Randy mumbled. John opened the envelope and read the papers. He threw them to the side and ran a hand through his long silky hair.

"Then how are we supposed to ease her pain?" Melina asked as John looked between Randy and Melina.

"We can't do anything about that we can only keep her fever down while we wait for the results from the pathologist" John explained as he wrapped a comforting arm around Melina's waist. Randy took a seat by Gail's bedside and brushed her hair out of her face.

"C'mon Gail you can fight this I know you can" Randy offered words of encourage despite what had happened earlier. However Gail was trapped inside her mind, continuously dreaming of her time with Christian.

* * *

><p><em>* Gail's Flashback<em>*

_It wasn't easy to trust Christian at first. After all he had randomly found her with no explanation whatsoever. Gail wasn't feeling especially trustworthy of her self-appointed Saviour. Sure, Christian may have rescued her from her father and his violent ways but Gail knew __people didn't do stuff like that without expecting something in return. __She always tried to find out Christian's story but he always evaded her questions or tossed them back at her. Either way, Christian was incapable of giving Gail a straight answer. __Gail hadn't paid much attention to the over-sized suitcase on the living room floor until she realised it was practically housing a munitions factory. __Waking up in the middle of the night to find Christian loading on of his weapons had left Gail wondering if the other he was planning to spray her with bullets while she slept._

_"Relax Gail" Christian said as he placed his gun on the table._

"_Relax?" she exclaimed. "Who the hell are you?" Christian pinched the bridge of his nose knowing that Gail was going to be tough to deal with. "Give me the keys! I need a hit, you've kept me locked up in here and I'm stir crazy!"_

_"You know I can't let that happen. Gail, I need to get you clean, for your sake. You're a girl with a future-"  
><em>_  
>"Just shut up and give me the keys!" Gail yelled at him as Christian just shook his head. Eventually Gail lost it, and charged at Christian with the gun he had placed on the table, screaming for him to just simply hand over the keys. She barely got within a metre of him before she found herself lying flat on her back, staring up at the ceiling and gasping for air. Christian towered over her with a smug expression on his face as he spun the pistol around in his left hand before he finally stopped and stared at Gail who looked furious.<em>

_"Why don't you just kill me already? Why do you pretend to care about me? Just hurry up and get it over with!" Christian just rolled his eyes before he placed the gun back on the table. He crouched down next to her and looked deep into her dark brown eyes._

_"I told you Gail, I am not going to hurt you. Do you understand that? Now is there anything you want me to get from the grocery store? Chips, ice cream?" he said trying to calm her down._

_"I don't want anything" Gail muttered through gritted teeth._

_"Fine then. I'll just have to surprise you" Christian smiled sheepishly before standing up and picking up his gun. With that he left his apartment, leaving Gail all alone. Gail needed, wanted, to find some answers about Christian so she began to rummage around in cupboards. She was desperate __to get her hands on anything that might reveal more about who this man was, and what he wanted from her. After hours of frantic searching Gail found something that was so much better. She found a vial of painkillers and she almost cried with relief; her withdrawal symptoms were just becoming too much to bear. She emptied the bottle, swallowing the pills as fast as she could and for a few moments everything went dark._

_Christian unlocked the front door and stepped back into his apartment. "Gail, I'm back!" he yelled but he didn't receive an answer. He walked into the living room and found Gail passed out on the floor. "Gail! No..no!" he dumped the grocery bags on the floor and sprinted towards her. He realised that she had emptied a vial of painkillers and he threw the vial aside and quickly checked for a pulse...luckily she still had one, a faint one at that. Christian knew what he had to do. He needed to save her life and with that he frantically ran towards the kitchen and picked up a cup, filled it with water and soap before returning to Gail's limp body. "C'mon Gail..." he muttered as he helped her drink the foul-tasting liquid. Almost instantly Gail woke up and she was spilling her guts all over the timbered floor. He sighed in relief as Gail was still alive, "thank God" he muttered as hauled her off the floor and onto the couch. "Breathe, just breathe."_

_"No!" she yelled as she pushed him away._

_"Gail stop..." Christian mumbled._

_ "No! Just let me go!" Gail screeched as she fought against Christian's embrace. "Let me go!" She continued to kick and struggle against Christian who was just trying to make her more comfortable._

_"Go where Gail?" he raised his voice up a notch._

_"Just let me die!" Gail sobbed as she just gave up and lay on the couch._

_"I can't..." Christian answered, his brow furrowed in concern for her._

_"I have nothing to live for! Nothing!" she cried as Christian crouched down beside her. "My dad is an asshole, my mother is dead, I have no one who loves me..."_

_"Gail...I love you and I know how you got here. Trust me, I'm here to help you and I will never hurt you" Christian said placing a gentle hand on her shoulder. "You have something to live for. You have a sister, Melina and you know that if she ever got the chance to meet you, she would love you just as much as I do. Gail, trust me you're talented and you do have something to live for."_

_*Gail's flashback ends*_

* * *

><p><em>Melina.<em> Melina was the one coaxing her to wake up and she could hear Randy's voice encouraging her to wake up as well. Gail's eyes opened almost instantly and for some reason she didn't recognise her surroundings. She threw her blankets off the bed as she tried to run and escape from this place she couldn't recognise. She sprinted out of bed and fell to the ground with a loud thud.

"Melina!" she screeched as she felt a wave of pain surge through her. A burning sensation was flowing through her arm and both John and Melina tried to restrain her movements before she hurt herself but it only seemed to work her up even more.

"Where did all this energy come from?" John asked as he looked to Randy who shrugged not knowing but he was clearly worried for Gail during that moment.

"I don't know, but if we don't stop this she's going to hurt herself" Melina stated alarmed by what was happening to her little sister. Both Melina and John couldn't get a grasp on Gail because of the thin layer of sweat covering her body. Gail managed to get away from the both and even managed to stand up. She suddenly became rigid with sweat and slight tremors in her legs. Gail looked down at her legs and felt tingling in her legs as if hundreds of bugs were crawling through her arteries and veins. With Gail's back facing Melina who inched cautiously closer, hands out in front of her ready to hold onto Gail to tell her everything will be okay, or catch her if she was to bolt again. She carefully whispered, "Gail." Melina held her breathe waiting for Gail to move again.

The same tingling feeling started at Gail's finger tips and then slight tremors also began in her hands. She was so distracted by her body's senses; she didn't hear anything Melina had just said. All that was audible to her was the beat of her heart, and her hitched breathing.

"Gail it's me Randy, we're not going to hurt you" he attempted to bring her back to reality. Randy's eyes travelled from Gail's damp back to her shaky arms and they all knew something was very wrong.

"Randy" she frowned as her hearing returned to her. "Randy?"

"I'm here Gail, so are John and Melina, you're safe" he cautiously walked towards her. She looked up at Randy with glossy eyes. "Randy?" she said shakily and then she looked back at her hands which where still clenching then unclenching. "What's happening to me?" Randy stepped forward and embraced her tightly. "You're going to be ok, we'll figure this out." He placed a kiss on her forehead, delighted that she had finally woken up. But then suddenly out of nowhere, Gail's legs gave out from under her and a splitting headache shot through her head. She yelped in pain and discomfort. Randy caught her as she fell against him. "Gail... Gail what's wrong?"

"My head" was the only thing she could manage to say as she clutched at her head, hoping that would ease the pain but obviously it wouldn't. Melina closed her eyes unable to watch her younger sister suffer any longer. John quickly took Gail from Randy's arms and laid her down back onto the comfortable bed. Her body shook violently as she convulsed when pain rippled through her that could be heard was Gail's rugged breathing and thrashing against John's grip. Randy buried his face in his hands unable to watch the scene unfolding in front of him. The image of Gail here suffering and the excruciating sounds of Gail trying to fight whatever was invading her bloodstream was all to much for him to bear.

"You can fight this Gail, everyone's here for you...Shhh, you can fight this" John cooed.

"Christian!" Gail let out a strangled cry as she just writhed around in agony. "He knows what to do" Gail panted as John and Melina exchanged glances causing Randy to stand up.

"Are we seriously going to trust him?" Randy exclaimed.

"Right now he's the only chance we've got" Melina stated.

* * *

><p><strong>That was chapter 8 guys :) Hope you liked it even though it was a little dark... Unfortunately, there was no Jeff, SES, Cody, Christy, Evan, Candice and David in this chapter :( But hopefully next chapter I can involve all the characters and Melina and John will finally find out whether their baby is a boy or girl, so stay tuned :)<strong>


	9. I Think We Have A Bigger Problem

"Mel! I got a hit!" Christian exclaimed, jumping up from the seat he had been in for several hours whilst Gail was asleep on the couch. Randy stayed next to her keeping track of her fever and sleeping rates. She seemed to be getting worse and rapidly. Melina rushed over to where Christian was researching this unknown virus.

"What?" Melina eyed Christian, hoping for answers. She had never seen her sister so sick and helpless. Now she was on the brink of losing her.

"Your father planned to get Gail sick even before this whole HD and SES saga" Christian announced whilst speed reading the information.

"That son of a bitch" Melina muttered, trying her best to keep her anger under control.

"It says, that 'Gail is unstable and has addiction problems. The injection of the T-virus is necessary.' It seems to me that the SES, or to be more accurate, your father, was given more of an incentive to inject Gail once he figured out that she had joined the HD. He must have hidden the injection in the knife Punk was yielding." He clenched his fist. Gail was his responsibility. He had let this happen to her. So much for protecting her. He's boss was going to be pissed.

"What's the T-virus?" Randy chimed in causing Christian to sigh and re-focus on the information before him. Randy wasn't the most intelligent out of the bunch.

"It's got nothing to do with Resident Evil's t-virus that's for sure. Gail's not going to turn into a zombie so everyone can chill" Christian stated, jokingly in order to lighten the mood.

"Get to the point Christian!" Randy snapped. He despised Christian, mostly because The Viper knew he had some sort of 'special' connection with his girlfriend, Gail Kim.

"It's a killing agent. A virus that spreads throughout the body ultimately ending in...in death...according to the files anyway. It's only in the testing stages of production" Captain Charisma explained.

"So someone else must have been injected right?" John asked, trying to resolve this life threatening issue. Christian typed away quickly, his eyes darting quickly as he scanned the information for answers.

"No, Gail's the only one that's been injected" Christian stated, he's brow crinkling in frustration. They weren't getting anywhere, even with Christian's computer hacking abilities. Melina pinched the bridge of her nose.

"What are the symptoms?" Melina asked.

"Well, we can only guess at this point, I mean, Gail's the first subject on record..." Christian typed away once again. "Judging by the manufacturing of this injection from hell, at first, it could pass off as a common cold. So like chills, exhaustion, clamminess and loss of appetite."

"There's more isn't there?" John asked once he saw the look of concern appear on Christian's face.

"After a couple of days the virus seems to get worse..." Captain Charisma trailed off.

"Worse? How much worse?" Melina asked, darting around the desk to look at the computer screen.

"Vomiting, fever, loss of sight, insomnia, the list goes on and on. Basically, her body is going to shut down" Christian answered.

"How much time does she have?" The brunette looked from the screen to Christian on numerous occasions. "Christian..."

"Melina, I don't know...I mean, we can't be sure-" Christian stammered unable to form a coherent sentence during that instant.

"God damn it Christian! She's my sister!" Melina slammed her hand down on the table making everyone inside the room jump in fright.

"I told you I can't be sure!" He bellowed back. "She's the first ever test subject!"

"You're useless Christian" Randy muttered, whilst John was trying to calm everyone down.

"I don't see you doing anything to help, Orton" Captain Charisma snapped back.

"Guys, cut it out. Fighting isn't going to help Gail" John, the only rational one, tried to knock some sense into his friends.

"What's going on you guys?" Trish asked, carrying a file under her arm. "I was just passing by and I heard yelling." She added. There was a silence. An eerie silence that was making the blonde feel uneasy. "Guys?" Christian looked to Randy who had just started pacing around nervously whilst John held a teary eyed Melina in his arms. "Christian, care to tell me what the hell is going on?"

"Trish, Gail is dying." Christian typed away on his computer again. "But guys, I think we have a bigger problem."


End file.
